Pokemon Adventures RGB - Challenger's Road
by Shoz999
Summary: Life isn't the same for Red since his hands grew stiff cold, since he gave up his Pokemon journey. Red gives it another shot, entering the Challenger's Road Tournament where talented trainers compete against the clock in the toughest Pokemon League yet. However it appears there is more to this League than first realized as Red follows an unsettling string of mysteries. (AU story)
1. The Journey Ends

"We're here Pika & Poli!" Red stood before the Cinnabar Gym.

He and his Pokemon could feel the sun's warmth against their skin and smell the scent of the ocean nearby. Red's yellow electrifying mouse and muscle-bound frog friend looked pumped and ready, eager for whatever challenge lies in that building. Red was ready to challenge his seventh gym.

"Hey Red!" Red heard a cheerful girlish voice from behind.

"Whoa!" Red jumped at the voice, quickly turned around to see his two friends smiling at him.

"Are you challenging the Cinnabar Gym?" The boy with the brown spiky hair spoke.

Red recognized Green in an instant. He hasn't changed much throughout this journey, still sporting the same purple shirt and black pants. Same with Blue, the cheerful girl still wore the black dress stretching into a skirt, barely covering her blue shorts.

"Well Red? Have you challenged Cinnabar's Gym?" Blue smiled.

"Nope. Just got here."

"Oh that's a shame. Look what we have." Green let out a grin, holding a shiny red badge in his fingers.

"What!? You already got one and…" Red sighed. "I assume you have one too Blue?"

"Mhmm." Blue nodded.

Pika and Poli exchanged glances, letting out a sigh.

Red grinned eagerly. "No matter. I'll get that badge in no time and I'll see you two at the Indigo League like we promised!"

Green grinned back. "Let's see if you can keep that promise Red. Ain't that right Blue? Blue?"

The pair darted their eyes to Blue, seeing the young girl looking behind, confused.

"W-was there someone behind me?" Blue murmured to herself.

Blue could've sworn she felt something from behind.

"Hey?" Green said. "Is something wrong Blue?"

"I… it's probably nothing."

"Well if it's nothing. C'mon! Let's go." Red smiled. "Are you ready Pika! Are you ready Poli!"

Pikachu and Poliwrath nodded with excitement.

"Pumped up as usual." Green smiled.

"Okay!" Red reached for the door handle. "Let's do th-"

Green & Blue's smiles shattered, Pikachu's & Poliwrath's cheerfulness gone. Their eyes widened in terror.

"RED!" The two screamed upon the sight of Red frozen stone cold.

* * *

Red could feel his eyes tired and wrinkly as he slowly opened them, he could feel the softness of the bed under his back as he laid. The first thing he saw was the ceiling fan standing quietly still, full of dust. Red slowly got up, _What happened?_

"Wait?" Red spoke. "What did happened!? Where am I?"

"Calm down young man." A man sporting spiky black hair stepped forward, wearing a particularly large trenchcoat. "I'm a detective from the Interpol. I want you to tell me what happened."

"_A Detective?"_

"Well?" The detective pulled up a chair nearby, sitting down.

"Oh. Um… well I was about to go to the Cinnabar Gym and my friends found me and… I-I don't know what happened after."

Red scratched his head. He had no idea what else to say to the Detective, his mind was blank after that. Suddenly he heard a familiar cry nearby.

"Pika? Poli!" Two Pokemon sprung from the white floor.

The two Pokemon ran, jumping into his arms.

Red smiled, "You guys are alright!"

"Mhmm." The detective coughed. "You don't remember what happened after?"

"Oh. Yup. Pretty much. What did happen?

"You, well were frozen alive almost instantaneously."

Red's eyes widened upon hearing that, calmly put aside Pika and Poli from his lap as he had no idea what to say to that, scuffing his fingers through Pika's yellow fur.

The Detective continued, "Unfortunately, we couldn't find the culprit behind the freezing as the witness reports are kind of… well strange."

"W-what do you mean by strange?"

"Your friend Green, the young boy around your age said he saw a tall shady stern man with cold eyes and a sharp grin."

"What's the weird part?"

"I'm getting to that. Your other friend, Blue said something completely different. She saw the culprit being a much taller man in a black cloak wearing a mask made of ice."

"T-that is a weird-looking character. So two culprits?"

"No. That's not the weird part. There were other witnesses outside of your friends." The detective continued. "A tourist reported seeing a red-haired woman wearing glasses. One of Cinnabar's scientists claims he instead saw a red-haired man but no glasses. Instead he wore a cape. The Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island looked out his window from the Gym, claims he saw a woman with purple hair but no glasses. A child claims she saw an old bald man with sideburns. A surfer on the other hand said that he saw an old man full of hair wearing clear glasses."

"W-what are you saying? That there are multiple culprits?"

"Possibly but again that's not the weird part. The reason why I mention all these differences is because there was only one thing that each of the witnesses commonly shared in their reports. Each witness only saw one culprit and they were all in the exact same spot, performing the same action, pointing to you as if they were commanding a Pokemon. The thing is no one saw a Pokemon either."

"T-that. No! That doesn't make any sense!"

"I know. It's strange, really strange but that's not the only thing we came here to tell you." The man gulped.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Red? Red are you here?" A womanly voice echoed from outside the room.

"Mom?" Red smiled.

Red's mother stepped in the room. "Your alright! Thank goodness!"

"Mhmm." The Detective interrupted.

"Huh? Oh right. Red. D-did they told you already?"

"No." said the Detective. "I was about to tell him of…"

"About what?" said Red.

The man sighed. "Your hands."

"My? My hands?" Red could see his fingers scuffing through the relaxed Pikachu's fur. "They seem alri… Wait a minute."

Where was the softness? The warmth? He couldn't feel anything. Red raised his hands, moving his fingers. They weren't moving properly either. They were stiff and heavy like a statue. What was happening!?

Red shouted, "My hands!? What's wrong with my hands!?"

Blue sat outside of the hallway, looking at the checkered floor worriedly as Green leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. They could hear Red yelling on and on about his hands.

"He's not taking it well." Blue muttered.

"Why did all the witnesses saw a different person?" Green spoke.

"That's what's on your mind? Red is…"

"Can't help it. This whole mystery is just bizarre. What did the culprit wanted? Why Red? Doesn't make any sense."

"Y-yeah… " Blue sighed, remembering what happened before the incident. She didn't know how but she felt round piercing eyes staring at her from behind. _Am I imagining things?_

Pikachu looked at Red oddly as Red tried to force his hands into a fist, tried to stretch his hands wide-open. He couldn't. They were stone-cold as rock.

The Detective sighed upon seeing the confused boy, his face turn paled at the sight of hands.

"The ice disoriented your hands. Luckily the rest of your body appears alright... I think. We think it might have to do with the door handle your hands touched first."

Red looked at the Detective, "W-what about my Pokemon Journey? I won't be able to hold a Pokeball properly, maybe not at all!"

"D-don't worry Red." Red's mom tried to smile but her son could tell that she was faking. "Everything will be fine. You can still do your journey. You just have to practice with those… hands."

Red went along with his mother's worried smile, "Y-yeah."

Pikachu and Poliwrath exchanged glances again, looking worried.

* * *

AN YEAR LATER.

The Pokemon Announcer shouted across the stadium. The audience roared in excitement. The smoke cleared as a young trainer walked forth.

"It was a tough match but Kanto's youngest Pokemon Champion has prevailed against the latest challenger, successfully defending his title!" The Pokemon Announcer shouted. "The kid from Pallet Town! Green Oak is still Pokemon Champion!"

Green Oak stepped forward from the smoke, letting out a grin. "Maybe next time kid. Try har-"

The TV shut off as Red laid the TV remote on the counter near his bed. Red quietly laid there, resting his head against the softness of his pillow. Light pierced through the closed curtains and into the darkness of this room. Red just laid there stiff as the light grew more and more orange.

"Red? Red honey?" Red's mother slowly opened the door, light peaking through the darkness "Are you alright? A friend is coming over. She's brought something that you may want to see."

"I don't want to…" Red murmured.

"Red." Red's mother smiled with a stern voice. "Please go outside. You might enjoy it."

"Ugh…" Red put the pillow over his head.

"I. said… GET OUT!" A voice stormed through the house, startling the passerbys nearby.

"Fine. Fine." Red stepped out of the house, wearing his red snowjacket.

He put his red and white scarf over his neck, seeing the startled people walking past his house.

"Please be safe honey!" Red's mother happily spoke before the door shut closed.

* * *

A young girl smiled eagerly in her black coat and blue shorts, walking across Route 1, spotting something unsual in the sky. Blue was amazed by the sight of the golden and majestic bird flying through the skies.

"So beautiful… to think I would see something like that. Must be good luck or something. I should tell Prof. Oak about this. Oh! That's right."

Blue looked at her parcel to see if everything was alright. Inside laid three Pokeballs. She smiled at each one, a blue tailed turtle in one Pokeball, an orange salamander with a burning tail in another and a small dinosaur with a plant on it's back right in the middle.

"They're so adorable when asleep! I should be quiet. Hmm… I wonder which one will Red choose?"


	2. Why did you gave up Red?

"Interesting…"

Red closely examined the foot print as several children stood behind him, curiously watching the boy's investigation.

"Hey kid. You said the Pokemon was a light purple right? Poisonous horn too?"

"Yup!" A little boy said. "It was also really tough. Joey's Rattata broke it's teeth trying to bite it."

"Tough skin too? I hoped you kids are right about it being light purple but after seeing the size of the footprint, now I'm sure."

"Why's that?"

Red stood up, walking towards the large metal box. The box rattled over and over again, scratching noises and growls could be heard from within.

"Cause if it was a dark shade of purple. My hunch is that it would've been a scary Nidoking." Red unhatched the door.

"B-becareful Red!"

Red kept a short distance from the cage, smiling at the Pokemon lunging it's horn at him.

"Everything's fine."

The kids screamed, "Red!"

"I said everything's fine." Red smiled. "I'm completely safe from this Nidorino."

The kids felt a sense of relief and awe, seeing Poliwrath grab Nidorino in a headlock before it could come any closer.

"Poliwrath use Double-Slap!"

Poliwrath slapped Nidorino's face with it's two giant rubbery hands, knocking out the poisonous critter. The kids stayed silent, watching the Poliwrath drop the red-cheeked Nidorino to the ground. It laid there on the grass, it's eyes spiral as it's leg twitched. Red proceeded to pick an empty Pokeball from his belt.

"Once a Pokemon is weakened. You have a much easier time capturing it."

The red-capped boy threw the Pokeball at the twitching Nidorino. In a poof of smoke, Nidorino vanished into the Pokeball.

"See? Much easier." Red picked up the ball. "Well… Joey was it? Considering this was your dad's cage, I guess you can have it."

"Wow. Thanks Red!" Joey took the Pokeball. "I got a Nidorino!"

"You sure do. Take care of it right and the two of you could be good friends."

"Hey Red." A girl spoke. "How come you never joined the Indigo League."

"Hmm… oh, uh… why do you ask?"

"You're really good at battling!"

"W-whaaat? No. Me?" Red couldn't help but smile at that.

"It's true! Your amazing!" said Joey. "You could probably even beat Champion Green!"

"I don't know about that… heh…"

"So why didn't you join the Indigo League Red?"

"Um… why… well. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Wasn't that your dream?"

"Uh… yeah." Red sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dreaming is nice and all but sometimes you have to consider what's realistic."

"I… guess… but whatever happened to your Pikachu?"

"Pika? He's… fine." Red looked elsewhere.

"Children! It's getting late!"An adult shouted from a distance.

"That's my mom." Joey smiled. "I have to hurry, I'm moving to Johto soon."

"She's our pickup!" The other kids said.

"Oh. Okay then." said Red. "See ya guys."

"See ya!" The children waved goodbye.

Red stood there watching the children leave, the sun turning orange over the horizon.

* * *

The chains were clinging throughout the empty playground, wind hurling brown leaves past the swing. Red cling to his swing, gazing down at the brown dirt below him.

"The Indigo League…" He muttered.

"Why didn't you continue?"

"Not quite sure. Maybe it's because… eh!?" Red gasped. He quickly turned around to see a familiar smile dawning on him. "B-Blue! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Heh. Sorry Red." Blue smiled. "Couldn't resist but seriously though. Why didn't you continue? Was one defeat really that bad?"

"One defeat? It wasn't just my loss against Blaine. It was multiple battles after that. Ever since that incident, it's gotten harder to hold a Pokeball. Catching new Pokemon and switching out Pokemon have gotten difficult and although the doctor said the freezing didn't hurt the rest of my body, I do feel strangely slower, my bones feel like they are about to splinter every time I try to run and train alongside my Pokemon. Taking on the Pokemon journey suddenly felt tiring, a burden. It's not just that. My hands can't even feel the warmth of cooking anymore. Can't feel the warmth of my Pokemon or my friends. I can't even feel the coldness in the metal of these swing chains. It's something I gotta live with I guess."

"Maybe." Blue took to the swing next to Red. She smiled warmly as she laid her bag on the dirt, sat down on the wing, holding onto the cold clanging chains as another gust of wind hurled leaves in this direction. "I thought Green was just being himself… but he was kind of furious when you said you were going to give up."

Red could remember that could remember Green angrily pushing him against a rock, yelling at him. He couldn't even look Green in the eye.

"_You coward! You're just going to give up without trying!" _

"_I am trying but…"_

"_You're not trying hard enough! Some rival you turned about to be!" _

"Blue?" Red dawned his eyes on the dirt, looking at his own shadow. "Was I a coward for giving up?"

"Red." Blue smiled. "You're not a coward. Your one of the most stupidly bravest people I know!"

"Oh. Thanks Blu… wait what? Stupid?" Red turned his head to Blue.

"Yup. You run headstrong into situations without thinking a second but when you battle. You're a genius out there."

"But…"

"But nothing Red. There's another reason why I've come here. I'm sure your mother told me that I was coming but do you want to join the Pokemon League?"

"I… I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to join the Pokemon League again?"

"N-not really. Why?"

"Red. That freezing incident that happened? It only affected your ability to use a Pokeball and train alongside your Pokemon right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"But it didn't affect here." Blue pointed to Red's forehead. "Your brilliant when it comes to battles. You lost not because your talent for battles suddenly disappeared. You lost because the freezing affected your ability to command, train and befriend your Pokemon isn't it? It all went into your head, affecting your confidence and focus in Pokemon battles. And while you can't keep up with your Pokemon anymore, your Pokemon want to see the old Red who enjoys battling again. In other words, it's all in your head Red."

"I-I don't know."

"It is and I brought something that will help you on your journey." Blue pulled something from her bag laid on the dirt.

A small box.

"A parcel?" said Red.

"Look in the parcel." Blue opened the box.

"W-wait? What?" Red looked inside.

He could see three Pokeballs lined up, each containing a Pokemon smiling at Red through the Pokeball's clear red glass.

"Uh… Blue. These are starter Pokemon. I'm not a beginning trainer."

"You sure have the attitude of one. You said you have a hard time battling recently so Prof. Oak thought it would be a good idea to give each of us three starter Pokemon since we've never gotten them previously."

"We never gotten them before because we didn't really need them. Wait? Three? Us? You mean me, you and… wait… Green!?"

"Uh-huh. I'm going to enter this year's Pokemon League again so I thought it would be fun this time to have a starter Pokemon and Green… well. He has no idea why his grandfather would want him to have a beginner's Pokemon being the Champion and all but the professor insisted he trained one for his own Pokemon journey and treat it like a challenge since he's so bored."

"Green's going on a Pokemon journey?"

"Yup. I hear he's planning to complete Oak's Pokedex and also investigate something. Honestly. I think he's just bored of his position. I guess being Pokemon Champion has its issues."

"And you just want me to have one?"

"Yup. Me and Green agreed that you get first pick."

"I see. That... wait. You're not doing this because you feel sorry for me is it?!" An annoyed Red shouted.

Blue sighed, shaking her head. "C'mon Red. Your recent behavior is not only affecting yourself. It's affecting everyone who cares about you. Especially your Pikachu. Pika hasn't been the same since you've given up. It seems like- well, he's completely given up on you."

"I-I know."

* * *

Red and Blue stood in the streets of town as the playground lied there in the distance.

"So. I know you said no… but will you at least think about it?" Blue said.

"I will."

"If you change your mind. Please tell me. I'm going to be at my parent's later for the next two days. I want to leave earlier than that but just for you, I'll stay a bit longer heh."

"A-alright then." Red flushed at the comment.

"Plus if you say no… well…" Blue eyed at Red with dangerous eyes.

"Uh… w-what happens if I say no?" Red gulped.

"I'd have to force you to tag along with me hehehe."

"Y-you can't force me to do that!? C-can you?"

"I can blackmail you." Blue gave a sharp grin.

"How? You got nothing on me!"

"If you were to go on a Pokemon journey with me to the very end, everyone would think were boyfriend and girlfriend. So why not make it official?"

"Y-y-you shouldn't joke around like that!" Red took two steps back.

Blue took two steps further. "Who says I was joking?" Blue leaned in closer, smiling affectionately. "You know. Your actually pretty handsome up-close."

"W-w-wh" Red couldn't finish saying a word.

"Of course!" Blue stepped back. "There's a lot of handsome, smart and lovely guys out there. It would be a real shame if you didn't take my offer."

"P-p-please stop teasing me."

Blue sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine. Hmm?"

She looked to the nearby electronic store, a row of TV's featuring yet another familiar face.

"Champion Green! Champion Green!" An interviewer hurried to the trainer at the big arena. "What do you have to say to your most recent defense of your title!"

"Oh?" Green turned around. "He proved to be a challenge but I hope the next challenger is stronger."

"Simple but amazing words folk from the Champion himself!" The newsman shouted in the microphone. "Back to you Lucy!"

"Thanks Jeff. In other news, the Viridian Gym Leader hasn't been seen in months and similar inactivity has been happening in the gyms of Vermillion, Saffron and Fuschia City. What could be the reason for this strange lack of…"

"Green does seem a little bored." said Red.

"You can tell?"

"Actually, it kind of looks like he's unsatisfied with the last battle."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Green was bluffing about how tough that battle was." Blue sighed.

"Probably."

Red stretched his arms, noticing the wooden clock tower nearby, seeing the largest hand pointing to a big six.

"Look at the time. I guess it's time to go. Mom's going to chastise for staying up this late."

"My parents going to worry soon. To be honest, they can be a bit overprotective." Blue smiled. "Well see ya Red."

"See ya Blue. Oh uh… b-by the way?" Red twiddled his thumbs. "You-you were joking about that boyfriend-girlfriend stuff right heh? That was just a joke right?"

"Am I Red? I'm not telling." Blue gave a sly smile.

Red looked annoyed, "You-you can be so cruel sometimes!"

"Seriously though Red!" Blue started walking, waving goodbye. "Think about that Pokémon journey. You and Pikachu could really use one"

"Y-yeah."

* * *

Red walked through the streets of Pallet Town, swinging his scarf over his red snow jacket. The young trainer looked up, noticing the excitement of three kids.

"Look what I got!" A pony-tailed girl sporting a bright red cap smiled eagerly. "I got a Pikachu!"

Red looked at the bright happy Pikachu in the girl's gloves.

"I got something better than your Pikachu Elaine!" A black-haired boy grinned, also sporting a bright red cap. "An Eevee!"

"Oh please Chase!" A boy in green shorts, sporting a black shirt stepped in. "Why be stuck with an Eevee & Pikachu… when you can have both!"

"Heh." Red couldn't help but smile at the three excited kids.

It was the summer and Red could remember three excited kids in their place.

"_My Jigglypuff is cute and cuddly on the outside but packs a punch on the inside!"_, an 11 year old Blue smiled.

"_The Pokemon has to look the part too Blue!"_, an 11 year old Red grinned. "_My Poliwag packs a lot in it's body and looks mighty strong too!"_

Blue giggled at the sight of Poliwag, "_More like mighty cute!"_

"Poli!" Poliwag nodded, smiling at the comment.

Red gritted his teeth, "_I-it'll grow strong into a Poliwrath soon!"_

"_Your both wrong."_ – Green stepped in. "_My Scyther has had the most training of all the Pokemon here. Clearly the strongest."_

"_Oh yeah! You wanna battle!"_

"_Please. I'm in an entirely different level than you two. Well maybe Blue is right about Jigglypuff packing a punch but didn't you catch that Poliwag just last week? It probably has the lowest level out of any Pokémon here."_

"_T-that doesn't matter! I'll make up for its low level with my awesome battling skills."_

_Blue & Green exchanged looks, "Seriously?"_

"_Sure will!" Red grinned._

Red smiled back on those days. The day their Pokemon journey started.

"Whatever Trace!" Chase grinned. "I'm gonna win this year's Pokemon League!"

"If that's the case you're going to need a rival for such a path!" Trace smiled.

"Seriously Trace?" Elaine chuckled. "Sometimes I think your too nice. Besides haven't you heard? This year's Pokemon League is getting some rule changes."

"_Rule changes?"_ thought Red.

"Doesn't matter what rules have changed. I'm gonna conquer all the gyms with my Pokemon!" Trace grinned.

Red sighed, his eyes darting to the path home as he placing his hands in his pockets. "Just forget about it. Not a big of deal." He muttered.

* * *

Red's mother couldn't help but look at her son sitting at the table, pondering at his ramen noodles.

"Hey sweetie. Did you talk to your friend?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It was a pretty cool offer but I said no."

"Oh, why?"

"I…"

"_It's all in your head Red!"_, Blue's words echoed in Red's head.

"I'm not… sure why to be honest."

"I see. Well take all the time you need to think on it."

"Sure mom."

* * *

The living room was dark and quiet as the phone rang throughout the brightly-lit kitchen.

"See. That's the problem Prof. Oak." Red's mother spoke through the phone.

Prof. Oak said, "I see miss. I'll check up on your son tomorrow. I believe this will be the first I've met Red in well… an year if I recall."


	3. On the Night of Pallet Town

Red sat crisscross on his bed. He could see the tiny tree-house through the window, standing there in the backyard underneath the clouded moon. From that tree-house, he could see a bolt-shaped tail sticking out. Pika must be sleeping at this time.

Red looked elsewhere, picking up an old picture frame near the counter. He sighed, seeing a happier Red standing alongside his Pikachu and Poliwhirl near the Pewter City gym.

"Pika hasn't been the same since I gave up. Should I give it another shot?" Red glanced back to the tree house. "Huh?"

Red leaned closer to the window, his eyes focused on something in the darkness, no. Someone in the far distance. It was a tall man shifting his head back and forth near the yellow bricked building, the dusty old laboratory that belonged to Prof. Oak.

Red yawned, "What's he doing up this late? Guess he wants to see Pallet Town's famous Pokémon expert even though the lab is closed."

Red yawned again, stretching his arms before turning to bed. He laid there, his eyes shut-tight. Then it just hit him.

"Wait a minute." Red rose up, his eyes widened awake. "The lab is closed. What is he doing up this late?"

Red quickly turned to the window, silently watching the shifty figure pick up a rock near the lab's back window.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing."

The shifty figure threw the rock to the lab's window, shattered it into thousands of pieces. The shifty figure smashed his boot into the window, further widening the hole. Red could see the shifty figure slip through with ease. He's trying to break in!

Red gritted his teeth, annoyed at the trespasser.

"He's going to pay! I should go over there and bring Poli and Pika… Pika…" Red sighed. "I should just... call someone."

…

…

…

"Darn it." Red quickly got his jacket, grabbing a lone Pokeball on his desk. "Sorry to wake you Poliwrath."

"Poli?" Poliwrath yawned.

"Going to need your help."

* * *

Red looked annoyed, scratching his head. it was no use turning the front door knob. It wouldn't budge.

Red gritted his teeth, whispering angrily to himself. "The supposedly famous Pokemon expert has a secure door but he couldn't afford an alarm?! Maybe I should try the way the trespasser went?"

Red quickly ran around the bricked building, his shoes dashing across the broken glass spread across the grass. He quickly reached his hand for the window but then he stopped, realizing something.

"W-what am I doing? This could be dangerous…"

A faint scream came from the building, one that sounded like an old man.

"_Prof. Oak!? He's still in the building this hour?_!" Red reached for the window.

A pair of sleepy black-beady eyes watched Red slipped into the broken window. Pika stood up from the treehouse, rubbing it's tired eyes. He couldn't help think _what was Red doing this late at night?_

* * *

Red stepped on the broken glass lying there on the checkered floor. He could hardly see anything in the darkness.

"Where is that intruder?" Red looked around.

All he could see were messy stacks of paperwork on top of desks and counters. Red looked at a desk nearby the broken window. This stack of paperwork was organized, clean.

"Hey you!" A hand grabbed Red by the shoulder.

Red turned around, his eyes widened, surprised to see who it was in the white labcoat.

"O-oak!?"

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to steal something from me?" Prof. Oak looked mad, calm but mad.

"N-no!"

"Then why did you break into my office?" Oak quickly flicked the light switch.

"I-I thought I saw someone entered the building!"

"Stay right here thief!"

"I'm not a thief! I honestly thought there was someone trespassing! I'm Red! Your friends with my mother!"

"Oh!" Prof. Oak stopped, his boots stepped on a trail of broken glass. "Sorry for mistaking you for a thief. It's been a short while since we've met and I'm already losing my memory to old age. Still doesn't explain this broken window here."

"Someone was trespassing here! I know it and I also heard a scream somewhere in this building."

"Well I didn't see any trespassers. Nor heard anyone scream. Since I'm friends with your mother Red, I'll let you off just this once. Go back home. I'm gonna clean up this mess."

"No. I'm pretty sure there's a trespasser here. By the way Prof. Oak." Red turned around, slowly raising a Pokeball from his belt, looking at a determined Poliwrath.

"Yes Red?"

"Remember the last time we met was over an whole year?"

"Yes? What's your point?"

"You said it's only been a short while since we've met? I'm pretty sure a year isn't a short while. That doesn't add up."

"W-what are you saying?" Sweat trickled from Oak's face.

"How long did it take you to put up that getup? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?"

"You mean my clothes?"

"I'm saying how long did it took to put on that disguise you imposter."

"Heh. You have a clever attention to detail, don't you?" Prof. Oak gave a wide maniacal grin. "What gave it away?"

"The trail of glass by your boots. Prof. Oak doesn't wear boots as far as I've heard. There's also how organized the paperwork is near the broken window. Probably bumped into it and thought organizing it wouldn't raise any suspicions but that's quite the opposite because everyone in Pallet Town knows that Prof. Oak doesn't clean his office." Red looked at the heaps of messily organized stacks of paperwork around him. He could see Oak's shadow on one of the tall heaps, the shadow growing taller, more manical-looking. "You're an imposter Oak!" Red turned around, throwing his Pokeball. "Go! Poli!"

The Pokeball poofed open, Poliwrath leaped out, fists ready at the grinning Imposter Oak.


	4. Red's Resolve

Poliwrath lunged his right fist to the grinning Imposter Oak. Suddenly, the leaping frog got struck by lightning, his fist missing the Imposter Oak's face by an inch, striking the yellow brick wall.

"What!?" Red gasped, the Poliwrath thrown in the other direction near him.

A purple Pokemon emerged floating from the stacks of paper, coughing out gas from it's large and small spherical heads.

"Too bad kiddo." The Imposter Oak laughed, glancing at the huge mark on the brick wall. "If it weren't for my Weezing's thunderbolt, that punch would've really messed up my face!"

"Poli!" Red went to the downed Poliwrath. He could see his Pokemon opening his eyes, bearing the pain of static electricity.

"How unlucky. The first thunderbolt that struck sent a paralyses effect. It'll have a harder time moving around now! The next thunderbolt will finish both of you off!"

Red could feel the sweat against his face, holding the paralyzed Poli in his arms, gritting his teeth angrily at the situation he's in.

"_Why! Why did I come here! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

Weezing's electric current grew around him, growing larger and larger as it looked to Red and his Poli.

"Shock em Weezing!"

"Weeze!" Weezing let out a cry, a huge thunderbolt erupted from its body!

"PIKA!" A cry struck nearby the broken window.

A small yellow Pokemon quickly jumped in, taking the brunt of the thunderbolt!

"Pika!?" Red shouted.

The thunderbolt proved too much, the little Pikachu found itself thrown towards Red.

"I got you!" Red grabbed the Pikachu, the brunt of the force threw him to a nearby red door. "Pika. What are you doing here!?"

Red slid from the door down to the checkered ground as it opened. Pikachu looked angry, annoyed at Red but then turned his anger to the Imposter Oak who grinned next to his Weezing.

"This isn't good." said Red.

"Uh… excuse me young man!" A voice came from behind.

Red gasped, "Professor Oak!?"

Red saw the old professor tied up, slumped on the floor past the opened door.

"That arrogant fellow over there tied me up and locked me in the closet!" Prof. Oak looked at the imposter.

"How annoying." The Imposter Oak sighed. "I locked him up because the old man just wouldn't stop yapping."

"Why wouldn't I! You broke into my lab and hit me in the head!" Prof. Oak shouted.

"Uh… Professor.", said Red. "Is this really the time to argue with the villain here?"

"Just hurry and take out that imposter!"

"Right! C'mon Pika! Pika?"

Red saw his Pikachu quickly dashing forth at lightning speed, landing a quick attack on the Weezing. The Weezing budged a little but it quickly shook off the attack.

Imposter Oak grinned, "Not enough. Headbutt!"

Pika looked surprised mid-air. The Weezing counterattack the Pikachu in it's range, headbutting Pika, sending it flying!

"Not again!" Red quickly stood up.

He ran, catching the thrown Pikachu. The force knocked him into a nearby counter. Red once again found himself on the floor, holding Pikachu in his arms as three Pokeballs rolled from the counter, to the checkered floor.

"Please listen Pika!"

Red looked into Pika's angry eyes. Pika growled at his trainer, hopping out of his trainer's lap.

"C'mon Pika!… huh?" Red noticed a Pokeball next to him.

It poofed open. The young trainer saw the little green dinosaur bearing a plant on his back, yawning as it slowly opened its sleepy eyes. It turned it's head left and then right, back and forth, not knowing what wake him up.

"It's a Bulbasaur." Red looked at the little creature. "Huh. Oh right! Pika! You have to… " Red looked startled by Pikachu's electricity. "Hold on! Don't…"

The Pikachu launched its thunderbolt at the Weezing but the attack missed, going all over the place. Weezing just floated there breathing in and out gas in the same exact spot but the same couldn't be said for Red. Red saw the misfired Thunderbolt coming for him and Bulbasaur. The boy braced himself, bearing the shock of the painful electricity coursing through his body as Bulbasaur just yawned, the thunderbolt striking Bulbasaur as the little dinosaur scratched it's right ear with it's foot.

The Imposter Oak braced himself from the misfired thunderbolt, shouting, "Where are you even aiming kid!?"

Pikachu stopped, landing on his fours. It looked annoyed at the Weezing floating there unharmed. Red slowly stood up, bearing the static electricity.

"_Pika hasn't been trained in a while. His aim is a bit rusty. No, it's way off."_ Red thought, turning his attention to the Bulbasaur. "_I hope that Bulbasaur didn't' get… hurt_?!"

Bulbasaur just sat there on the brown-burnt floor, scratching it's ear as if nothing happened.

"_That's right. Bulbasaur is a grass-type. Grass-types are resistant to electricity_." Red turned his attention to Pika. "Pika. Please listen to me. We won't defeat this trespasser unless we work together!"

The Pikachu got up on it's two, panting already from Weezing's headbutt. Pika swiped the sweat from it's red cheeks, angrily staring at the Weezing. Red stood there, watching the annoyed Pika standing there until it nodded it's head. Pika was willing to work with Red.

"T-thanks Pika but it looks like your aim is off today." Red looked at the Weezing. "_What should I do? I suppose I could just work with Pika's poor aim and… _wait a minute. That's it!"

Pikachu looked at Red with determined eyes, wonder what his plan was. Red smiled, looking towards Bulbasaur.

"Thunderbolt again!" Imposter Oak ordered.

Weezing charged up another electric current. Red quickly grabbed Pikachu and Bulbasaur as Weezing launched the thunderbolt. The three narrowly dodged the attack, the thunderbolt going past them, striking and burning several papers to crisp.

Prof. Oak watched in horror, "YOU IDIOT! I worked hard on those papers from… was it two years? Three years?"

"Shut up." The Imposter Oak turned his attention to the counter, seeing Red's cap peeking from above.

Red held the two Pokemon in his arms, looking to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur. I need your help."

"Saur?" Bulbasaur looked at the young boy as Pika just watched.

The Imposter Oak chuckled, "If you don't come out." The imposter placed his foot on Poli's back. "The Poli you left behind might get seriously hurt."

"Oh no. Poli!" Red sweated. "I couldn't bring him over in time because of his size!"

Bulbasaur looked at the worried trainer, murmuring "Saur" over and over again, nudging it's head into Red's chest.

"Huh?" Red looked down.

Bulbasaur smiled, nodding his head. He wanted to help.

"Y-your going to help me?" Red smiled. "Thank you! Pika. I'm going to need your help too!"

Pika nodded his head, determined to beat the imposter.

The three grinned at each other. "Let's beat this crook."

The Imposter Oak looked down at the paralyzed Poliwrath.

"Looks like your trainer doesn't care about you." The Imposter grinned. "Weezing. Use thunderb…"

"Hey!" A voice called out.

The Imposter Oak looked up, seeing Red and next to him were Bulbasaur and Pikachu standing on the fallen counter.

"I'm not done with you!" said Red.

"Hmm?" Both the real and Imposter Oak looked at the boy

Something looked different about him.

"What is he up to?" The two Oaks murmured.

Red grabbed the tip of his hat, pointing his finger at the Weezing.

"Let's do this Bulbasaur." Red shouted.

The Imposter Oak smiled. "Weezing! Fire Blast!"

"Bulbasaur dodge. After Weezing!"

Weezing's mouth was brimming with smoke and ash. It let out a powerful fire blast as Bulbasaur leaped from the fallen counter!

"Not high enough kid!"

"Use vine whip for an extra kick!"

"What?"

Bulbasaur launched it's two vine whips from it's bulb, striking the counter, pushing Bulbasaur even further mid-air, narrowly dodging the fire blast! Pika and Red quickly moved out of the way. The first blast went past them, burning a stack of paper work to crisps as Prof. Oak laid their, watching his work burn away in horror.

Red grinned, "Thought a Weezing that knows Thunderbolt might know Fire Blast. Now Bulbasaur! Use your vine whip after the Weezing!"

Bulbasaur landed on the glass-sharded floor, launching its vinewhips to the Weezing.

"Now…" Red reached his hand out, then attempted to grip it into a fist. "Catch it!"

Bulbasaur's vinewhips wrapped around the Weezing with ease. The Weezing was slow to react, looking at the vinewhips with curiosity.

"Oh please." The Imposter Oak just laughed. "My Weezing might be slow but you realize Vine Whip has little effect on poison-types? It's going to take more than throwing or slamming my Weezing to the ground with those vines! Weezing is defensively strong, useless I say! If anything your Bulbasaur is the sitting duck! Fire…"

"I wasn't planning on throwing it or slamming it!"

"What?"

The Imposter Oak saw the Pikachu hopping on Bulbasaur's bulb, giving out a wide mean grin as it's electric cheeks buzzed static electricity.

"Your just going to shock your Poke… " The Imposter Oak looked at the vines around Weezing. "… mon. Oh no. No! No! NO! Fire Blast!"

"Pika! Thunderbolt!" Red shouted, pointing to the Weezing.

"Pika!" Pika let out a raging thunderbolt, the powerful electricity coursing through Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur stood there determined, not bothered by the electric current as it surged through the vinewhips. Weezing floated there, a mouth full of fire and smoke as it curiously looked at the vine whips coursing with electricity. It finally widened it's eyes, realizing what this was.

"If you can't hit your opponent, then just connect the attacks!" Red shouted.

Weezing screeched in electrifying pain, the smoke and ash leaking from it's gaping mouths. The Imposter Oak stood their shocked, too close to the thunderbolt. He felt his knee struck by the coursing thunderbolt, falling to the floor on one knee.

Imposter Oak screamed in pain, "You little punk!"

The raging thunderbolt stopped, Weezing dropped to the floor as the Imposter Oak was panting, sweating at what was just happening. He then noticed a pair of legs wearing jeans standing right in front of him. It was Red.

"It's over." Red said.

"_Over? Not a chance you idiot!" _The Imposter Oak raised his head slowly, grinning at the fact that he noticed Pikachu and Bulbasaur were from a reasonable distance. He slowly reached out his hand to his belt full of Pokeballs, "_Aren't you standing a little too close to the bad guy, kid? I'll pull out one of my other Poke…"_

Red spoke, "The moment you try to pull out your other Pokemon is the moment you'll be struck."

The Imposter Oak stopped grinning, he could see the trainer not just looking determined but glaring at him, looking down on him as if he already won. "_A-are you mocking me!? Wipe that stupid look from your face! You think you've already won!? Your dead as soon as you confronted me kid!"_

Oak watched Red standing there, glaring at the imposter.

The Imposter Oak quickly reached out for a Pokeball. "GO! WEEZI…"

A huge fist was thrown, breaking the Imposter Oak's hand, the Pokeball slipped to the ground. It was Poliwrath!

"_W-where did he come from!? That Poliwrath! He was weak! Lying on the grou…"_

Poliwrath landed another punch in the face before the Imposter could finish that thought, his front teeth shattered. He landed another in the chest, another in the shoulder, another in the leg, another in the gut, another in his broken hand, repeat over and over again, launching wave after wave of rapid punches at the Imposter Oak. The Imposter could feel every punch connect to his body, what felt like every bone breaking faster than his body could react.

"_THIS POLI… WRATH… WASN'T THIS…. STRONG!?"_

Poliwrath launched another face to the crook's face, slamming the imposter into the ground. Poliwrath stood up, letting out a huge cry before the fallen crook.

"Jeeze." Prof. Oak took the rope off. "Maybe you went a little overboard?"

Red and his Pokemon turned to Oak, "After threatening me and my Pokemon?"

"Fair point I suppose." Oak said. He looked back to it, remembering Red's face, remembering that dark glare. "Just h_ow much did that incident affected you boy_?"_  
_

"Yup." Red sighed in relief. "He won't be getting away anytime so… "

An explosion rang through the building behind. Poli quickly jumped in shielding Red, Oak and the other Pokemon from the flying bricks, glass and metal pipes.

"What!?" Red turned around.

"This is not over! I just got cocky is all!" The Imposter Oak panted, sweating heavily as his broken body laid on a weakened Weezing outside in the darkness.

"You!?" Red saw the crook returning a smaller spherical Pokemon that looked recently knocked out.

"That Koffing fainted!" Prof. Oak said. "He must've used explosion!"

"I really didn't want to use explosion! This was supposed to be a simple stealthy mission not! Not! URGH! The next time we meet!" The Imposter Oak turned his face to Red, a purple goatee peaked out from the darkness. "Your going to be in a world of pain!"

"_A… a goatee?"_ Red saw the disguise partly torn apart.

Red could even see his real eyes but not the color because of the darkness outside but he could see that purple goatee.

"Your not getting away with this!" Prof. Oak shouted.

Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Poliwrath looked determined again.

"Pika use…"

"Smokescreen!" The imposter shouted.

Weezing opened it's gaping mouth, heavy clouds of smoke further shrouded the darkness.

"… Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu launched the thunderbolt but as it went through, it lighted the smoke revealing nothing inside. The imposter escaped.

"H-he got away." Red's right hand half-way made a fist.


	5. The Journey Begins

Prof. Oak took a deep breath, looking at the dusty empty desk.

"Out of all the research here, he only stole the batch of notes that laid here. I have a backup for most of these papers luckily but that information he stole would surely be dangerous if used in the wrong hands."

Red asked, "What was it?"

"A report on the Legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh. Your friend Blue saw one on her way here surprisingly."

"Ho-Oh?"

"A legendary bird that hails from Johto, it's also been spotted in parts of Kanto. Especially around it's other home, Navel Island of the Sevii Isles. It's a legendary Pokemon that supposedly has the ability to revive and heal anything or anyone."

"Heal… anything?" Red looked at his hands.

"Supposedly but anyways, I must thank you young man. What's your name?" Prof. Oak smiled.

"It's Red."

"Red? That's right. I spoke with your mother this night just before that goon attacked me. What are you doing here at this late hour?"

"I saw that imposter break into the building and for some reason, I couldn't help but act. I guess it's the same for Pika." Red looked to Pika.

Pika looked away, crossing his arms.

"Red, that was a very stupid and reckless thing you did."

"I know but…"

"But that was also pretty brave and your battling skills. Your friends were absolutely right about you."

"M-my friends? You mean Blue or Green?"

"Not just them although I admit my grandson seems a bit annoyed when talking about you. No, not just those two. All sorts of people I know from across Kanto, people you've encountered on your journey Red. They often said your battling skills are honestly unlike anything they've seen in quite a while, if ever."

Red raised his head, his eyes widened in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Gym Leaders, friends and colleagues of mine, even random strangers on my visits to the various towns of Kanto. They said you were a great trainer that honestly, they appeared pretty worried about you after that incident. They were waiting for you Red. To make your comeback but you never did..."

"Yeah..." Red's eyes darted to the ground.

He could see the shards of glass laying there, his blank disappointed face in the reflection.

"… and now, they still are waiting for you Red."

"What?" Red raised his head. "Why would they wait for me after everything?"

"Seriously Red?" Prof. Oak shook his head at the response. He gave a serious look in Red's eye. "The answer is simple. The many friends you made during your journey? They care about you Red. It's not just your battling skills actually. Your battling skills are amazing from what I've heard and now seen but your battle genius is only second to your kindness to Pokemon. To hear a trainer whose influenced so many people is quite a tale. So. That begs the question… Why did you quit?"

"Why did I quit?" Red could remember Blue's words echoing in his head. "I'm not sure."

"Red. I've heard a lot from your friends. Your scared aren't you?"

"Scared?"

"Scared of losing again. Scared of rejection from your friends, your Pokemon."

Pika turned around, glancing at Prof. Oak as Poliwrath and Bulbasaur stood there watching.

Oak continued, " Scared that you aren't able to live up to your old self again? Can't imagine what it was like after that freezing incident. A trainer who dreams of beating the Pokemon League only for his hands to grow numb and stiff. Unable to utilize a Pokeball properly. Unable..." Oak looked to Red's curious Pokemon. "... to feel the warmth of their Pokemon, friends, family. It didn't stop there did it Red?"

"It got worst during training. The doctor said my body wasn't affected that much but my body later on couldn't keep up with my Pokemon during training."

"Finally, the battles." Oak continued. "Lost, after lost, after lost. The paranoia got to you Red? Didn't it? That was when you just wanted to give up? When things started to feel like they amounted to nothing?"

Red looked at Oak, unable to utter a single word.

"I see." Oak sighed. "Red. Your lucky."

"I-I am?"

"Your only 12. You got your whole life ahead of you. Me? I'm a grandfather now and it's getting harder and harder to study Pokemon up-close at this age." Prof. Oak reached something from a nearby shelf. It was a red device of some sort. "Red. Do you know what that is?"

"No. Not really."

"It's called a Pokedex, an encyclopedia that can record the information of any Pokemon you come across. Not only that but it has a ton of other helpful features. I want to entrust this to you Red." Oak placed the Pokedex into Red's stiff hands.

"Why?" Red looked at Oak.

Prof. Oak placed his hands on Red's shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. "Because. I want to see you get back on your feet but more importantly your friends, your family, your Pokemon are waiting Red. Waiting to see you stand on both feet. Everyone is waiting and they care about you Red. Not Red the fighter and not Red the challenger but just Red."

"I-I'm not su-"

"Red. Tell me something. Your battle against Blaine. You manage to actually defeat most his team with just two Pokemon?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"And you passed the previous six gyms with only those two Pokemon?" Oak looked to Poliwrath and Pikachu.

Pikachu curiously took a step closer to the two.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"And how did you come up with that strategy to defeat that imposter?"

"Well. Pikachu's attacks kept missing so I thought I use Bulbasaur, a grass-type that's resistant to electric, as kind of a conductor."

"That's impressive thinking and who did all that?"

"Uh... I did all of that... I... Did all that." Red widened his eyes.

"I don't think all those people I've met were praising you for nothing Red." Prof. Oak lifted his hands off of Red's shoulders. "I want you to help me with my research, find and record information on several Pokemon. To put it bluntly, I want you to go on a Pokemon Journey. Not just that but I also want to encourage those special enough to get a Pokedex to follow their dreams. Your dream was winning the Pokemon League right?"

Red stood there silent.

"Does it bother you?" said Oak.

"I don't know anymore."

"Red."

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?

"W-what do I want?" Red looked at the Pokedex in his stiff hands. "I... Ho-oh. Could I find such a Pokemon on another journey?"

"I see." Oak looked at Red's hands. "Truthfully, I don't know but I do know this. You're not going to get any answers by staying in Pallet Town your whole life."

"Okay. I understand."

"Will you take on the journey Red?"

Red raised his head, looking straight in Oak's eyes full of determination.

"I'm just... tired of it. Tired of it all."

Oak sighed. "Okay. I suppose a Pokemon journey is not for every-"

"No. That's not it." Red took off his red cap.

"What do you mean by being tired then?"

"I'm tired of staying in my room all day and night, tired of wondering what would've happened if I wasn't frozen cold, tired of the rift between me and my Pokemon and I'm sure as hell tired of using my hands as an stupid excuse to not take another journey!"

Red looked at his red cap, staring at the embedded badge. The sound of rain clanging against metal and leaves echoed.

_"Kid."_ A tired voice spoke from the darkness, standing tall and strong in the heavy rain.

Blood dripped from the tip of the man's fingers, drop by drop the blood hit the soaked dirt.

"_Whatever you two do. Don't ever stop. Just keep going and going."_

"_He_ wouldn't want me to stay here forever." Red muttered.

"You mean!?"

"Yes! I'm starting a new Pokemon journey!" Red gave a smirk. "I'm going to challenge the Pokemon League, help your research and if I can. Find Ho-oh!"

"That's splendid young man! You better hurry tomorrow! The Pokemon League's starting line happens at Viridian City!"

"Starting line?"

"Yes. Some rule changes. They'll explain everything at Viridian City!"

"Oh uh... by the way." Red looked at the curious Bulbasaur. "Is it okay if I have Bulbasaur on my team?"

Bulbasaur looked startled by the comment but also happy.

Red continued, "Blue said one of the starters are meant for me so I assume…"

"Of course! You and Bulbasaur work well together but you better hurry and tell your mother the good news. The deadline is in a few days."

Red turned to the three Pokemon, giving a light smile. "Will you three join me on my new adventure?"

"Poli!" Poliwrath nodded.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur smiled.

Pikachu turned his face around, giving a light nod.

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you guys!" Red grabbed all three of them, hugging them together.

The three smiled happily in Red's arms as he lifted them off the floor. Pika in particular couldn't help but give off a light smile.

* * *

Steps echoes through out the dark hallways, Red's mother yawned in her gown as she noticed Red's room with the lights on. She yawned again, knocking on the door.

"Red. What are you doing up this late?" She rubbed her left eye.

"Getting ready for my journey tomorrow!"

"Oh. Well hurry up and get to bed. It's late and... huh?" She opened the door. "Getting... ready? For your Pokemon journey?"

She looked around Red's room. She could see Red packing things in his green backpack near three Pokeballs on the bed.

She added, "W-what do you mean?"

"I've been meaning to tell you tomorrow morning but your here now..."

Red's mother stood there silent, her eyes widened from the slumber.

"Uh... is something wrong? Prof. Oak told me your alright with this..."

"No. No. Everything's fine." She smiled. She withdrew, slowly closing the door. "Pack your things and get to bed."

"What's with that?" Red looked at Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Poliwrath patiently sitting in the Pokeballs.

They weren't sure either.

Red's mother stood in the dark hallways, smiling. A tear slid from her left cheek as she wiped it off.

"_Good luck._"

Red begins his second Pokemon journey at the age of 12.


	6. Fire, Leaf & Ocean Blues

Red threw his red and white scarf around his neck as he stepped out of the door. He took a deep breath, seeing the calm morning, feeling the chilly air, taking in the peaceful quiet of Pallet Town.

"Good luck Red and be safe!" Red's mother waved goodbye.

"I will." Red gave a light smile.

* * *

Red looked around, "Was Route 1 always this chilly."

He could see the rollings hills of Route 1 before him, the breeze gently pushing against the grass and the hundreds of trees that laid out there.

Red walked on the dirt trail, feeling the chilly air further brushing against his face.

"Route 1 is not that long of a route. I should make it to Viridian City today. Actually... we should make it to Viridian City today."

Red took out his three Pokeballs, clicking each one. Red's three Pokemon poofed out from the balls, landing on the dirt trail. He could see Pika, Poli and Bulbasaur yawning, rubbing their eyes, slowly opening their sleepy eyes.

"Wake up Pika, Poli and..." Red looked at Bulbasaur. "Hmm... I never gave you a nickname did I?"

"Saur." Bulbasaur nodded slowly.

"Saur..." Red heard the Pokemon's cry. "Does the nickname Saur sound good?"

Bulbasaur smiled, gently nodding.

* * *

The four walked on the dirt trail, passing by a small stream. Pika curiously looked at his reflection in the clear water as Bulbasaur followed. Poli walked next to Red as the trees along the trail became thicker and thicker.

"Huh?" Red stopped.

He noticed a pink glow near some of the trees.

"Wanna check it out?" Red smiled at the three.

Poliwrath and Bulbasaur nodded happily, while Pikachu just sat there, scratching it's left ear.

"2 out of 3 votes. Let's go see." Red walked off the path.

Pika sighed, rolling his eyes as he followed behind.

The pink glow grew brighter as Red continued deeper in the trees. Red stopped, seeing the strange but small creature floating in the air, coated in pink light.

"_W-what is that?_"

Red couldn't make of the phantom's appearance, the pink light blurred it's shape. He could see what appeared to be a tail and cat-like ears but that was about it. He took a step further. The sound of a cracked twig startled the phantom figure. Red looked down, seeing several broken twigs beneath his feet. He looked back up, seeing the phantom figure fleeing.

"_My Pokedex_!" Red just remembered. "Wait!"

Red quickly whipped out his Pokedex but by the time he did, it was gone.

"Rats!" Red swung his hand around. "Was that a Pokemon?"

"Searching for wild Pokemon to catch?" A familiar voice echoed nearby.

Red and his Pokemon turned his attention to the voice. Each of them but Bulbasaur were surprised to see who it was.

"Green!?" Red shouted.

Bulbasaur yawned.

"So it's true. You are taking another Pokemon journey. Or did you just came here to do some errands for your mom?"

Red looked to what was next to Green. It was an orange Pokemon, one shaped like a salamander with a burning fiery tail standing on two feet

"Is this the starter you chose? Charmander?" Red smiled at the Pokemon, reaching out his hand.

Charmander shifted his head away, slapping Red's hands away with it's tail. Red quickly withdraw his hand, feeling the burn from it's tail fire.

"W-what's with this Charmander?" Red quickly blew his hand, waving the bits of fire off.

"Has no interest in dumb trainers."

"N-nice to meet you too Green." Red, annoyed, forced a smile.

"So Red. What are you doing this far away from Pallet Town? You are continuing your journey right?"

"Far away? What are you talking about. It's just…" Red turned around. "Huh."

He could no longer see Pallet Town from this distance.

"I am faraway." Red smiled nervously. "_Is this really a short route like I remembered_?"

"The question Red."

"I'm going to do the Pokemon League again."

"So you finally left that room of yours. Took you long enough. Better not start crying just because things don't go your way again."

"A-are you trying to start something?"

"Just speaking my mind."

"Sure you are..."

"Sup guys." A voice spoke nearby.

Red & Green turned around.

"Blue! Hi!", smiled Red.

"Hi." said Green.

Blue smiled with great joy, "It's been so long since the three of us have been together!"

* * *

Snowflakes fell across Route 1, one by one melted as it neared the campfire. Red sat on the ground, waving his stiff hands openly to the heat of the fire, Green sat on the ground, leaning his back against a log, calmly taking in the nightly scenery around him as his fingers played the strings of his guitar. Blue sat on a log, smiling at this gathering of old friends.

Blue spoke, "We could've gone straight to Viridian but it's been so long since we've camped together!"

"Yeah." Red smiled."It really has been that long right Green?"

"Why am I here?" Green muttered at his guitar.

"Oh. Why are you here?" Blue gave a sly fox-like smile. "Could it be that you miss your dear old friends that very much Green?"

"Shut... up... annoying girl." Green muttered again.

"Surprised you still have that guitar Green." said Red.

Red and Blue looked to Green, practicing his wooden guitar.

"I thought you stopped playing guitar?" said Blue.

"Ever since I've become Pokemon Champion, I've taken more hobbies."

"Why? Did it got boring or something?"

"Something like that." Green glanced elsewhere.

"Oh man." Blue looked to the stars. "Remember how we use to be in a band together?"

"It was like a week for some music contest." Green added. "We did horribly too and got bored of the idea quickly."

"Oh yeah." Red chuckled. "Yeah. Now I remember. I've never seen your face turn so red Green in front of an audience like that."

Blue giggled at the thought of that.

"Y-yeah." Green said. "By the way Blue. I have Charmander and Red has Bulbasaur. I assume you chose Squirtle?"

"Yup. Adorable little fella." Blue grinned, raising a Pokeball

Red and Glue could see a sleeping blue turtle inside.

Blue continued, "Just has the cutest-looking tail and smile! Not to mention…"

"Shh…" Green looked elsewhere.

"Hey! Don't shush me!"

"I heard something from the woods."

"What?" Red reached for his Pokeball.

He scanned around the area, seeing nothing but the pitch-black woods around the campfire.

"Come out now." Green shouted.

"Relax. Relax."An old voice echoed from the forest nearby.

The three looked to the direction of the voice, seeing a bald old man in an black vest and brown slacks stepping out of the darkness and into the light.

"I was walking down the dark trail on my way to Viridian and notice a bright campfire nearby."

"Who are you?" Green said.

"I'm a friend of your grandfather's Green. Mr. Fuji. Don't you remember me from Lavender Town? Hmm?" Mr. Fuji looked to the other two. "I recognize you two as well. Your Red and Blue."

"Mr. Fuji. Mr. Fuji. Mr. Fuji." Red repeated the name over. "Ah! I remember you now!"

Green spoke, "You're the man who takes care of orphaned Pokemon at Lavender Town."

"I see you kids do remember." Mr. Fuji smiled.

"Hold on." Red sprung from the ground and walked up to the old man.

"Uh… what are you…"

Red grabbed his face, moving his skin around.

"What are you doing Red?" said Green.

"He's real."

"Real?"

Everyone but Red looked confused at the comment.

"Oh yeah." Red nervously chuckled. "You guys weren't there. Long story short but I met an impostor who looked like your grandfather Green."

"An impostor?" Green stood up. "Can you describe this figure?"

"Yeah. I manage to tore parts of his disguise off. The last thing I saw was a purple goatee."

"A purple goatee…"

"Say. What were you doing here again Green?"

"Look." Green gritted his teeth. "I'm not here for some nostalgic reunion of friends and..."

"What? No." Red said. "I meant what are you doing exploring Route 1? Where did you get that idea?"

"Uh... what?" Green looked confused.

"Yeah. Green." Blue grinned. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Uh... n-nevermind." Green glanced to Blue, hiding her giggling smile. "_I swear she planned this."_

"Oh. I didn't plan anything Green." She turned her giggling smile away.

"I swear she pla... h-how did you know what I was about to say!?"

Blue chuckled, "I'm not telling."

Green muttered, "Annoying girl..."

Mr. Fuji couldn't help but chuckle.

"Something funny?" Blue looked.

"No. It's nothing. It's just, heh. You remind me of someone Blue." Mr. Fuji gave a light gentle smile at the campfire.

Blue sat there, looking at Fuji with curiosity. She could read a sense of happy nostalgia on Mr. Fuji's face.

"Huh?" Mr. Fuji noticed Blue staring at him. "Oh it's nothing important." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay." Blue took a deep breath. She turned to Green. "On a more serious note. What Red asks is a good question. Were here because we have to go to tomorrow's Pokemon League ceremony at Viridian City but you're the Pokemon Champion Green. What are you doing here?"

"Investigating." Green answered. "I've heard suspicious activity happening around Viridian City. As my duty as Champion, I had to see what was going on."

"Suspicious activity. That makes sense." Red looked to the stars. "Pallet Town has been encountering some Pokemon that don't normally live near Pallet Town. Yesterday, I captured a Nidorino for some kids. That's not a Pokemon you usually find in the forests around Pallet Town."

"That is weird." Blue said. "Say. What are you doing here Mr. Fuji?"

Mr. Fuji sat down by the campfire, smiling at the kids.

"I came from Cinnabar Island to Pallet Town to meet up with Prof. Oak on the legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh."

Red looked to Fuji, curiously. "Ho-Oh?"

"Ah!" Blue smiled. "That giant flying chicken I saw in the air!"

"_Giant Flying Chicken?_" Red & Green thought, both of them imagined a giant Torchi flapping his wings furiously in the air.

"Giant Flying chicken? I suppose that's one way of describing Ho-oh." Mr. Fuji chuckled. "Yes. I heard what you saw Blue from Oak over the phone. That's indeed the same one from the myths. Say. Mind if I have a drink. It's been a while."

"Sure." Red reached for his canteen.

Red passed it to the old man. As soon as Red gave the canteen to Fuji, Red's eyes widened in surprise. It was not horror or shock but a familiar joy he hasn't felt in months. His hands could feel the heat of the fire nearby, the coldness of the nightly forest nearby. His hands felt something.

"Huh?" Red looked at his right hand.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Fuji drank the canteen, wiping off the water from his lips.

"I…" Red tried to turn his hand into a fist, but it still felt stiff as a rock, his fingers barely pushed inward.

He could no longer feel the warmth and coldness.

"… thought my hand felt something."

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Fuji said.

"Oh." Blue spoke. "I don't think you've heard what the freezing incident did to Red but Red's hands were damaged by the freezing's frostbite. Now he can't feel anything but Red. What do you mean by that your hand felt something?"

Red looked up to Fuji. He sat there, remaining still and silent as a statue, his smile gone.

"No. I'm sure of it. I felt the warmth of the fire from my right hand when I gave you that water."

"That's not possible." Green said.

"I did. I'm certain my hand felt something." Red said. "Mr. Fuji. Did you know what happened?"

"No." Fuji glanced elsewhere.

"I see." Red gave a light smile. "Maybe-maybe it was just wishful thinking."

"No Red." Blue said. She gave a blank stare at Mr. Fuji. "He's lying."

Green said, "What do you mean Blue?"

Mr. Fuji sat there still and silent, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I find Red's claims a bit hard to believe but..." Blue looked at Mr. Fuji. "I know a liar when I see one."

"You can't just go around accusing people without evidence." Mr. Fuji gave a nervous smile. "I really have no clue what happened."

Red sighed, "Yeah. That's true."

Blue quickly looked to Red, "But!"

"Just stop Blue." Green said. "You can't just go around accusing someone a liar."

Blue took a deep breath and looked to Mr. Fuji.

"He's right. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Mr. Fuji smiled. "Also I'm sorry about your hands Red. I heard about the freezing but not that."

"Um. Thanks." Red smiled. He stared at the ground of snow and dirt. "_Maybe it really was all in my head."_

"Pika!" A Pokeball nudged against Red's shoe.

"What is it Pika?" Red reached for the Pokeball.

He could see Pika pointing to the darkness of the forest.

"Is something there?" Red said.

"Jigglypuff?" Blue spoke.

"Arcanine?" Green spoke.

Red turned to the others. He saw the two each holding a Pokeball and inside was a pink balloon Pokemon and a tiger-striped canine Pokemon. Green's Arcanine growled at the same direction where Pika pointed while Jigglypuff pressed it's rubbery angry face against the Pokeball, pointing her face in that direction. There was something out there.

Mr. Fuji quickly got up, "We should run."

"Why?" said Red.

They could hear twigs cracking from the pitch-black darkness, the sound of footsteps, no. Several footseps slowly crunching against the little snow there was in the darkness.

"Um... guys" Blue placed her hands on each arm, shivering a bit. "D-did it just got chilly all of sudden."

"The fire!" Red turned to the campfire.

The fire vanished as soon as a ghostly breeze came by.

"You kids should leave!" Mr. Fuji said.

"Again, why?" Red turned his attention to the forest.

The fire was no more,there was only the growls of their Pokemon and the footsteps faraway in the dark woods.

Mr. Fuji sighed. "They're here."

"Show yourself!" Green shouted.

A black boot stepped forward from the darkness. Several more black boots stepped forward. A drop of sweat trickled from the trainer's faces, seeing the sight of those boots slowly trudging through the snow. One of them stepped further into the moonlight, an icy-blue mask emerged from the darkness, smiling widely like the crescent moon itself, sporting a cold lifeless stare. More smiling masks emerged from the darkness. The first figure stepped fully in the moonlight, sliding the tip of his black gloves against his brown fedora hat, the breeze pushing against the Masked Man's brown trench coat.

"T-t-they..." Red muttered, spooked by the sight of them.

More followed behind the first one, all of them slowly and silently encroaching onto the group into the cresecent moonlight with the same cold stares and the same gleeful smiles carved onto their icy-blue masks all the while they slid the tip of their black gloves against their fedoras as the same breeze continued pushing against their brown trench coats. Step-by-step, the sound of footsteps pressed against the snow, growing louder with each one as it became more clearer that each and everyone of them didn't just wear the same clothings.

Blue gulped, "... look identical."

The trainers couldn't help but be a bit spooked that each and everyone of them were the same exact tall height, the same scrawny body shape, shoulder to shoulder, mask to mask they look identical. The Masks of Ice were approaching.


	7. Masks of Ice

"Looks like we got company." Green glared at the approaching eight Masked Men.

"W-what's with those masks." Blue looked a little cheeped out. "Each and everyone of them look the same."

"Uh... guys?" Red turned around.

"What is it Red?" Green turned around.

Green's eyes grew wide, six more identical figures were encroaching from behind, stepping into the moonlight from the dark woods.

"Why are they here?" Blue said.

Green shouted, "Stop right there! What do you want?"

The Masked Men from behind continued to stare and smile at the four, sliding their fingers against their fedoras like the ones from the front.

"Hey! Are you list-" Green turned his attention to the Masked Men's other hand. Green stood calm, feeling the air getting colder as they approached closer. "A_m I seeing things?"_

He could've sworn he saw traces of mist around their left hand.

"They aren't listening." Mr. Fuji said. "You kids will be safe as long as you don't form any hostile movements. You should use this time to run."

"No way." Green answered

"What!? I'm serious. This is really dangerous."

"They might know something helpful about my investigation. Let's get out our Pokemon!"

"Wait!" Red said. "You want to attack people!?"

"They're not listening, our Pokemon are growling at them and those masks appearing here randomly off the track at this specific spot don't exactly say they are the friendly type. To be safe, just knock them out."

"Okay!" Red & Blue nodded.

Mr. Fuji stood there, worried as the mob of Masked Men grew closer and closer to the campsite.

The three trainers sent out their Pokemon, each of the Pokeballs poofed open with smoke. Poliwrath poofed mid-air, launching his right fist into one of the Masked Men's faces. Jigglypuff poofed mid-air, launching her left kick into another of the Masked Men's faces. A four-armed Pokemon with a beak sprung from the Pokeball. The Machamp slammed it's four fists rapidly at not four Masked Men's but several of them. 6 Masked men? 7? 9? No. Perhaps 12 Masked Men fell before Machamp.

"I-I think it's working..." Red said.

"Look again." Green said.

14, no perhaps around 18 Masked Men laid on the floor. Some nearly fell on their back, their legs bent and planted to the ground. The Masked men easily stood straight up, proceeding to walk to the four once again.

_"Is that normal?" _Green slowly backed up. _"__Machamp's punches should've send most of them flying but most of them barely were thrown off an feet."_

Red, Blue and Mr. Fuji also slowly backed up as Poliwrath, Jigglypuff and Machamp pummeled each of the approaching Masked Men. The Pokemon knocked them down the ground one by one but to the kids fear, these strangers once again easily got back on their feet like it was no big deal.

"_What's going on here?"_ Green said. He widened his eyes, suddenly feeling a chill from behind.

He quickly turned around, seeing a crescent-shaped smile and a cold dead stare looking right in front of him.

"Machamp!" Green quickly jumped back a few steps.

Machamp bashed the Masked Man's face in with a furry of fists, sending the Masked Man nearly on it's back. Green sweated nervously, taking a deep breath as he watched the sight of that thing easily recovering, standing straight up.

Green gulped, feeling a shiver of fear. "_I'm sure of what I saw. Through the eye and mouth holes."  
_

Green could remember a vivid image of the Masked Man smiling at him. There were no human eyes or a breathing mouth behind that mask...

"_It was empty. Hollow. What the hell is going on!?" Green thought._

"Uh Green?" Blue said.

"What?"

"Were there this many?!" Blue shouted.

"What do you mean Blue?!" Green turned his attention to the Masked Men. The Champion's eyes widened in shock. "That's not possible!?"

A sea of Masked Men swarmed and encircled the four. Wave after wave, more and more cold stares and crescent smiles were encroaching onto them. Jigglypuff bashed another Masked Man in the face mid-air with a powerful kick. Jigglypuff landed on the snow, next to Poliwrath and Machamp. They were all sweating and panting tiredlessly.

"I could've sworn there were only around fourteen, no eighteen? Twenty?" Red sweated nervously. "There is a literal herd of them! What is going on!?"

Red felt a shiver of cold air behind his neck. He turned around, seeing a Masked Men smiling closely from behind, reaching out one of his hands to him.

"Poliwrath! Mega Punch!" Red quickly jumped back.

Poliwrath launched a punch, landing it on the man's grabbing hand, sending it flying, destroying the Masked Man's hand in the process!?

"Wait! Poli! D-did you punch that guy too hard!?"

"Poli?" Poliwrath looked at Red with confusion.

"You punched his arm off!" Red pointed to the Masked Man. "Wait… what?"

The Masked Man lied there on the snowy dirt, his hand was still there.

"_Was that a different Masked Man? No. I'm sure that's the same one! Am I imagining things!_?" Red sweated nervously.

"Red! Were getting out of here!" Green returned his Machamp, raising another Pokeball to the air. "Go! Pidgeot!"

The Pokeball poofed open, a huge bird spread it's majestic wings and colorful hair to the skies.

"Quick! Get on!" Green climbed board on Pidgeot's Back.

Red looked around his surroundings, seeing the herd of Masked Men were just inches away.

"Return!" Red & Blue shouted, Poliwrath and Jigglypuff returning to their respective Pokeballs.

The four leaped onto Pidgeot's back as the Masked Men got closer, trampling the burnt wood of the campfire during the chaos.

"Alright!" Blue smiled. "Were safe and… what!?"

Pidgeot gasped as it struggled to flap harder and harder to the air, feeling like it was tied to the ground. One of the Masked Men stretched it's arm several feet long, gripping onto one of Pidgeot's talons! More Masked Men reached out their black gloves, their sea of cold stares and smiles looking onwards to the four as they were being dragged back to the ground.

Green gasped, "How can a single human being just pull down a powerful Pokemon like that!?

Red looked down, he could see all the Masked Men smiling at them. The Masked Man gripping onto Pidgeot, swung and threw the bird with great force, hurling them all into the air. Red waved his arms, trying to grab something, anything as he saw a hillside in front of him. He widened his eyes, bracing himself. The group felt the impact of solid dirt and snow on the hillside, rolling down the snowy hill, tumbling alongside Pidgeot. They kept tumbling down snow and soil until they slowly rolled to a stop. Red lied there, already tired, his body aching, feeling the dark cold around him. He just left Pallet Town and already things were going haywire before the Pokemon League started. He closed his eyes back and forth, feeling sleepy where he lied. His eyes closed and opened over and over again, seeing a figure come closer. He slowly opened his eyes once more, seeing the small figure standing before him. Was it one of the Masked Men? No, this figure was too small to be one.

"Who are you?" Red glanced again, seeing a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Um..." A little girl's voice echoes. "U-Uncle!"

"What?!" An much older voice shouted nearby.


	8. The Abandoned Viridian Gym

"_My… my hands. What's wrong with my hands!?"_

"_Your just going to give up!?"_

"_It's all in your head!"_

"_Each of the witnesses saw a different person in the same exact location. That's the strange part."_

"_I'm certain my hand felt something."_

_"Don't ever stop. Just keep going and going."_

His eyes slowly opened. Red could feel the softness of the bed, he could see the ceiling fan above moving fast in circles. He turned his head around, feeling the comfort of the pillow. A little girl full of blonde hair stood there, quitely looking at him.

"Um... A-a-are you alright?" The girl spoke.

"What happened?"

"I found you and your friends rolling on a hill for some reason. You should be careful with all the strange things happening."

"Strange things?" Red slowly got up, rubbing his forehead.

His fingertips felt the roughness of bandages. Red's eyes grew in shock.

"Where's my cap!?" Red sprung from the bed, scanning the wooden room.

The young girl stepped back, spooked by Red's reaction. He quickly glanced from area to area. A small painting on one side, a vase on another, a small desk nearby. Where is his cap?

The girl said, "Uh-um... your cap?"

"Relax." A familiar voice echoed from the corner near the stairs. Green leaned against the wall. "Your stupid cap is with the rest of your stuff. On that green chair."

"Green." Blue walked up the stairs. "You really shouldn't call his cap stupid. Don't you remember?"

Red slowly and silently walked to the chair, quietly puitting on the red cap as Blue stepped back, looking a little nervous.

"Why? It's just a cap and... "

"What the hell did you say about my cap!?" A fist came smacking Green in the face.

Green found himself thrown against the wall, quickly slipping to the floor. The champion quickly got up, looking quite pissed at Red.

"What the hell was that for!?" Green shouted.

"This is for my cap!" Red threw another punch.

Green moved to the side, easily dodging the punch. He grabbed Red by both shoulder, kneeing him in the gut. Red found himself collapsing to the floor, spit on the ground, grabbing a hold of his stomach.

"Calm down!" Green shouted.

"S-sorry." Red slowly got up. "Had no idea what got to me."

"U-uh..." The girl looked a little frightened of the two. "A-are they always like this?"

Blue gave an embarrasing smile. "Red doesn't like it when someone insults his cap. It's really important to him."

"I-important?" The girl looked at the red cap.

Green took a deep breath. "Your like a different person sometimes."

"Hey! What's going on up there!" An older voice came through the stair.

A man in an orange vest came in the room, looking a annoyed.

"Oh! Uncle Wilton!" The girl smiled at the man.

Wilton continued, "I know your the famous Champion and all but if your going to do some fighting, do it elsewhere!"

"S-sorry." Red nervously smiled.

"Besides. It's not safe to fight each other when strange things have been happening." Wilton sighed.

"Oh yeah. She um... wait? What was your name?" Red looked to the little girl.

"Um..." The girl stood there nervously.

"It's alright." Blue smiled at the little girl. "Were friends with THE champion."

"Oh yeah." The girl gave a light smile. "My name is Yellow!"

"Nice to meet you Yellow!"

"Hi Yellow." Red smiled.

"Hi." Green said.

"So yeah." Red continued. "Yellow here told me that strange things have been happening. What did she and you mean by it?"

"Yeah." Wilton scratched his head. "Weird stuff has happened here in Viridian City. Wild Pokemon gone berserk. Forests have gotten so dangerous that the scared smaller Pokemon have fled to the city. There's even Pokemon in the Viridian Forest that no one has ever seen before. Some people who travel through that area even claimed that they've seen a Slowpoke that could talk."

"A... Slowpoke... that can... talk?" Red had a hard time imagining a slow-witted Pokemon speak.

Green continued, "Are there any reports of strange masked men?"

"Masked men?" Wilton looked confused. "Never heard of...

"Wait!" Red widened his eyes. "I'm in Viridian City!?"

"Yup." Blue said. "Oh yeah. You didn't know because you were sleeping this whole time huh?"

Red looked around. "Where did Mr. Fuji go?"

Yellow spoke, "Uh... I only found you three and that boy's Pidgeot. W-was there someone else?"

"Only three?" A drop of sweat trickled down Red's face. "You don't think..."

"That those Masked Men may have took him?" Green sighed. "No clue. While you were sleeping, I've been investigating the area where those Masked Men attacked."

"And?"

"Nothing. The snow must've covered their footprints. Although I do feel Fuji was hiding something. He seemed to know those mysterious men."

"Hope Fuji is alright." Blue said. "Although I don't remember him that much, he's a good friend of my parents."

"Darn. I wanted to ask him some questions." Red sighed. He turned his attention to Wilton and then Yellow. "How did you guy find us? Especially late at night? Didn't you say the nearby wild areas have gotten more dangerous?"

"Well um… I may have… disobeyed my Uncle's warning." Yellow twiddled her thumbs, glancing repeatedly at the floor.

"Seriously Yellow?" Wilton sighed. "Why would you do that? I was shocked when I notice you weren't in bed. How would your parents react if they found out you were missing?"

"I'm sorry. Your always watching me and are so busy during the day so I went off late at night... to um..."

"What? What was it?"

"I've always wanted my own Pokemon. P-please don't be mad."

"Ah I see." Wilton took another deep breath. He gave off a gentle smile. "I'm not mad. I'm just glad your fine and that I could find you before something really bad could have happened."

"Hey Yellow was it?" Red said.

Yellow nodded.

"Your own Pokemon? You don't have one?"

"Mhmm." She nodded again. "I'm always watched by the adults during the day time so I sometimes head out at night and..."

"Wait a minute!" Wilton looked shocked. "This is not the first time you've went out late?!"

"Uh... m-maybe." Yellow glanced at the floor again.

"That's really dangerous kid." Green said.

Blue couldn't help but smile, "_Reminds me of when I was younger..."_

"Yeah! That is dangerous!" Wilton yelled, horrified. "Yellow! You should've..."

"Wait." Red looked at Yellow. "If we help you find a Pokemon, would you stop going into the forest so late at the night?"

"What?" Wilton said.

"Yup that… wait. Are you going to help me catch a Pokemon!?" Yellow smiled eagerly.

"Mhmm. We'll gladly…"

"Can't. Nope sorry." Green & Blue looked away.

"Why?!"

"Still have to investigate the mysterious happenings around Viridian." Green said.

"I want to explore the markets on evolutionary stones." Blue said.

"Oh. Well." Red smiled at Yellow. "It will be just you and me then Yellow! How about it?"

"Um... Is it okay with you Uncle Wilton?" Yellow twiddled her thumbs.

"Yeah. Sure." Wilton scratched the back of his head. "If it will prevent you from going up so late at night."

"Oh thank you!" Yellow jumped in joy.

"Just get back here before the sun sets." Wilton said. "I have somewhere to go in the meantime. I trust my niece is safe around you... uh. Red was it?"

"Yeah." Red smiled. "She'll be safe as long as I'm around."

"I see... but uh..." Wilton walked up to Red closer... and closer, staring him right in the eyes. "You wouldn't make my niece cry or bother her or by some very unlikely chance, hurt her or anything right?"

"Uh... um what?" Red looked a little shaken. "Y-your making this job sound a lot more intense than it's supposed to be!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm just asking but... just in case." Wilton gave Yellow a tiny blue whistle, in the shape of a dragon-like Pokemon. He smiled at Yellow. "Use this if your ever in trouble."

"W-what's that?" Red looked startled.

"Oh nothing. Nothing much." Wilton gave an intimidating smile. "But if something bad were to happen her and she blows this whistle... well... I can't guarantee your safety."

"Uh..." Green & Blue looked a little nervous.

"What? I kid. I kid." Wilton laughed.

The three trainers exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

Red could feel the sunlight against his cap as the sound of Wilton's laughter echoed in his head..

"H-hey Yellow?" Red slowly looked at her. "W-what exactly happens if you blow on that whistle."

"Um... well if a Pokemon ever attacks me... well..." Yellow looked up the sky. "I recall seeing them thrown to the sky."

"Eh!?" Red looked a little spook.

"Or no." Yellow looked at the ground. "I think they got thrashed to the ground or something."

"Uh... huh..." Red gulped.

"Good luck Red!" Blue walked past him.

"Yeah. Good luck." Green walked past him.

Red took a deep breath.

"Um... is. Is everything alright?" Yellow looked at Red's nervous face.

"Huh... oh. Nothing. Nothing." Red smiled. "It's just... your uncle can be... it's nothing. Oh actually. It just hit me. How did you find us in the woods? I know you had a reason to go outside but still the chances of finding us there is pretty slim. Did you see us flying off from the bird?"

"Well… it was more like… as strange as this sounds… uh… a light, a sound told me to go that way."

"Light? Sound?"

"I know it doesn't make sense but I mean it. A blue light and a strange sound told me to go that way."

"I believe you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. Let's go get you a Pokemon."

"O-okay!" Yellow smiled.

* * *

Red & Yellow stood near the edge of the Viridian Forest. Red looked behind him, seeing rows and rows of buildings nearby.

"So this is the Viridian Forest. I suppose we should be safe as long as were close by the outskirts of the city."

Yellow added, "Even the adults have a hard time defending themselves from the berserk Pokemon here."

"Why's that? Don't you have a Gym Leader to teach you guys?"

"Kind of but he goes missing whenever the city needs him most."

"That's right." Red looked slightly to the west. He could see a crooked building standing there on the outskirts, surrounding by a trashy lawn. "The Viridian Gym. Abandoned and yet... apparently opened to trainers as the eighth and final gym."

"Yup." Yellow looked at the abandoned gym. "I wonder why they allow that abandoned gym to stay open though."

"That is strange. I heard all the challengers last year had to go through a preliminary tournament just because the 8th Gym Leader didn't showed up. So many challenger's must've been frustrated collecting seven badges only to find out that the the last gym is closed, it's Gym Leader nowhere in sight. Why does the Pokemon Association keep a guy like that around?"

"I heard he's really strong though. Like unimaginably strong!"

"That's interesting but..." Red looked at the abandoned gym. He could see a breeze of leaves flowing in and out of the building like a cave. "If I was in charge of the Pokemon Association. I wouldn't want a no-show to be a Gym Leader. That's just irresponsible."

"Oh!" Yellow spotted something from the forest. "Red! What about that one!"

Red turned around. He saw a purple rat-like Pokemon sniffing upon some flowers nearby.

"Rattata? A good start for a beginner." Red pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "What about you Pi…"

Pika looked away from his redball.

"Not ready huh?" Red sighed, putting away the Pokeball. "Okay. What about you Saur!"

A Pokeball poofed open, Bulbasaur leaped to the grass. The little dinosaur looked around it's new surroundings, expressing wonder and curiosity. Yellow stood behind Red, looking at the little dinosaur.

"Wow. Is it… safe to pet?"

"Of course." Red smiled. "Bulbasaur's are really friendly."

Yellow walked up to the Pokemon, petting the little dinosaur's head. Saur smiled at the more relaxed Yellow.

"Wow. The adults always tell me that Pokemon are dangerous."

"In the hands of a bad trainer, sure but most Pokemon are really friendly no matter what shape or size they come in."

"So what now?"

"Give Bulbasaur a command."

"Me? I don't know much about Bulbasaur."

"Well he uses Vine Whip and… hmm… come to think of it, I just got him. Let's see what the Pokedex has to say." Red pulled out a device from his pocket.

The curious little girl took a closer at the device, looking at a screen displaying a sprite of Bulbasaur.

"What's that?" Yellow said.

"It's called a Pokedex, it tells everything you need to know about a Pokemon. See here?" Red scrolled through a list of moves. "Bulbasaur can learn Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Tackle, Poison Powder etc."

"I never knew Bulbasaur could learn that many moves." Yellow looked at the Rattata.

"To be honest." Red looked at Bulbasaur

He could see Bulbasaur and Rattata exchanging glances, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I didn't either. Oh yeah! Yellow! Which command do you want to use?"

"I don't want to hurt it that much so… tackle Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur heard the command and ran, rushing to the mouse, tackling the Rattata. Rattata was sent flying from where it stood, tumbling to the patch of flowers. It quickly got up, shaking it's head.

"Okay here." Red gave Yellow an empty Pokeball. "Now throw it and capture the Rattata."

"Uh… okay." Yellow held the round device in her hands, throwing the Pokeball with both hands.

The Pokeball flew through the air, bumping into the Rattata, engulfing it in a poof of clouds.

"Now we gotta wait to see it bounce three times." Red watched. "If it glows green three times, it's a successful capture."

"O-okay." Yellow watched.

The Pokeball wiggled once, a second time and finally a third time. A flash of sparkles emerged from the Pokeball.

"It's caught! Yes." Red picked up the Pokeball. "Here you go Yellow."

Red clicked the button of the Pokeball, releasing Rattata onto the ground. Yellow picked up the newly caught Pokemon in her arms, smiling it.

"Nice to meet you!"

The Rattata smiled at it's trainer.

"If you want. You can also give it a nickname."

"Nickname? What about Ratty?"

"Isn't that kind of simple?"

"What did you name yours?"

"Oh uh… heh… Yeah I suppose I do it myself too." Red chuckled. "Well I suppose it's time to go back. Your uncle would get worried."

"M-maybe we can stay outside a bit longer? It's not sunset yet."

"Well... " Red looked at the abandoned gym.

"Do you want to go to the Viridian Gym?"

"Well..." Red smiled. "I never actually got to see it on my first journey."

* * *

"The Viridian Gym..." Red whispered.

The two looked at the abandoned building. It stood two stories tall, wind breezed around the lawn, collecting trash in it's grasp, going in and out of the building like a cave.

The building inside was hallow, Red & Yellow could see nothing but cold concrete walls and old crumbled statues inside. They looked around further but there was nothing here. Just a giant empty room with two statues. It wasn't even two floors, it was just one giant dusty empty room.

"This is the mysterious Viridian Gym?" Red scanned the area. "There's nothing here."

"Yeah." Yellow said. "The mystery of this gym has become kind of a little tourist attraction but so many people come here disappointed."

"Yeah." Red looked everywhere. "_The building layout looks old. It looks like this place hasn't been used in years. Why would the Pokemon Association keep this gym like this way? Weird."_

Red turned around. There laid the bust of the Viridian Gym Leader, half of his face being torn off. The only thing not completely damaged was his right eye and a slight grin. The nose and hair was completely gone as well. Red looked at the title below, seeing a name.

"-ov-ni" Red could barely make out the letters. "I_s this place really not used in years?"_

Red took a closer look at the letters.

"I-Is something wrong?" Yellow wondered what grabbed Red's curiosity.

"It's just..." Red looked closely at the seemingly worn-out letters. He could see marks on the letters. He muttered to himself, placing his fingers on the marks. They didn't felt like they were worn of age. His eyes slowly grew, sweat trickling from his face. They felt like claw marks. "Was this on purpose? Recently?"

"Y-you seem unsettled."

"Huh... oh nothing." Red let go of the statue. "Um. Is there something else you wanna do."

"Well..." Yellow kicked a pebble. "Can we go explore the Viridian Forest? Even further?"

"Uh... further." Red could hear Wilton's laughter echo in his head.

"Please?" Yellow said.

"Well... I guess."

"Yay!"

"But!"

"But?"

"We can go inside but not farway from the edge okay?"

"Okay." Yellow smiled.

"Good." Red smiled back.

The two trainers made their way to the exit. Red took a step outside as he gave one last glance at the bust.

"_Who is the Viridian Gym Leader?_" Red thought.


	9. Dugtrio Strikes

Hours passed in the Viridian Forest as the green and yellow pods lingered in the trees, darting their eyes to Green. The young Champion passed by the lake's shore, his brown boots passing by the purple rodents that frolicked through the lush grass. Charmander looked from his Pokeball, taking in the scenery, never seeing this many wild Pokemon before in one place.

"No luck." Green sighed.

His boots stood there in the rough solid dirt.

"_Strange things have been happening in the Viridian Forest." _– A girl spoke.

"_I wouldn't recommend you going there. A man went missing exploring the forest on his own at night." – _An elderly man spoke.

"_Some scrawny curly-haired guy was snooping around the forest. He hasn't been seen in days."_ An elderly woman spoke.

"_I've heard some scary rumors that powerful Pokemon that aren't normally seen in Viridian Forest have been spotted." _– A boy spoke.

"_I haven't really seen any scary Pokemon but I have seen this talking slowpoke!" _– Another boy spoke.

"_Is the Pokemon Association really going to have that many trainers pass by the forest? Aren't they aware of the recent Pokemon disappearances?" _– A woman spoke.

"_I wish the Viridian Gym Leader was here. He could train us to deal with these scary rumors!" _– Another girl spoke.

Green walked further, his eyes darting towards a nearby stump, thinking back to what the citizens of Viridian City said.

"They can't all just be rumors can it?" Green sighed. "But then again. I haven't seen any monstrously powerful Pokemon in the forest. No signs of a fight here anywhere or disappearances."

Green sat down, looking at bright red mushrooms nearby. He sighed, reaching out for one of his Pokeballs.

"One things for sure. There have been some unexplained disappearances in Viridian. Yet I don't have much to work with here." Green clicked a button on his Pokeball. "Charmander. Come out."

Charmander sprung forth from the Pokeball, happily landing on the stump.

"Were gonna train."

"Char!" Charmander smiled.

"See this?" Green pulled out another Pokeball.

The Pokeball clicked open, a giant red canine sprung forth from the Ball. The Pokemon landed on all fours, staring at the little salamander with curiousity.

"This is Arcanine, the final evolution stage of Growlithe. Extremely fast, very tough and it's firepower is something not to be underestimated."

Arcanine howled, letting out a breath of fire that surged to the skies. Charmander was stunned by the vast flames lighting the forest and lake orange in an instant.

"This is what I want you to aim for. Let's see what you can do."

"Char!" Charmander nodded.

* * *

"Charmander! Ember!" Green shouted.

Charmander's mouth brimmed with flames, burst open, striking down the big colorful Butterfree.

An hour passed as the sun shone brightly over the panting Charmander. Charmander could feel his heart beating, running across the lake's coast as Green ran alongside him.

"Come on! Charmander! Your slowing down!" Green shouted.

"C-Ch-ch-char!" Charmander ran faster, panting harder in the process.

Another hour passed as the sun shone brightly on the sea of trees. One of those trees fell. Charmander stood a good distance from the chopped tree, panting and sweating before it.

"Again. Slash!" Green shouted.

Charmander ran up, raising it's left claw to the chopped tree, slicing it to two.

"Again. Slash!" Green shouted.

Charmander raised it's left claw again, slicing the chopped tree into fours this time.

* * *

The sun loomed over the sea of trees and somewhere there, an orange fiery light. Green threw slices of onions in the small pot, tossing another piece of slashed firewood Charmander made into the campfire. Charmander just rested there on it's back, it's body aching and sweating.

"Here." Green extended a bowl to the Charmander.

Charmander looked inside, seeing many types of berries.

"Picked these up during our training. You need the energy to expend for future training after all so eat this and gain back your strength."

Charmander no longer seemed tired, gleefully taking the bowl, it's eyes sparkled happily at the number of colorful berries. Charmander shoved his whole face into the bowl, munching berry after berry.

"Don't eat too fast. Those are all the berries I could find." Green sighed, his eyes darting to the bright orange flames. "Another league this year. Another challenger that may or may not beat the Elite Four."

Charmander munched on his berries as his eyes glance to Green staring at the flames.

"Maybe I should take a break after this year's challenger. Go visit some of the other regions. Heh, maybe challenge the other Pokemon Champions. What do you think Charmander?" Green let out a smirk but he didn't hear an answer. "Charmander?"

Green turned to Charmander. He saw the fire-type struggling to get the bowl off of it's face. Green sat there, watching the Charmander using all it's might to get the bowl off it's face.

"Heh." Green let out a slight smile. "Come here. I'll get it off."

* * *

The sun shone brightly above the sea of trees. Green walked through the forest alongside Charmander. Nothing suspicious turned up, it was still the same cocoons darting their eyes towards them, the same calm lake by the shore, the same Rattata that frolicked through the grass.

"No luck again." Green sighed, his hands deep in his pocket.

Green could feel something tucking at his pants. It was Charmander who was pointing at something.

Green looked to the thicker darker part of the forest. "Something there?"

Charmander nodded.

"Okay."

Green took a step in that direction, passing through the thick part of Viridian Forest. The ground was becoming less and less flat, being covered in roots. The pathway got narrower as he walked further and further. He could see the brown trees getting darker and darker as he walked further. Green took another step, slipping into an narrow trail way in the darker part of the forest. It wasn't as big as the one near the coast but it was certainly more spacious than the thicker part of the forest.

"Nothing here Charmander." Green looked around.

Charmander tucked at Green's pants, pointing to a small diverging pathway. Green could see a large rectangular object behind those trees. Green slowly walked to that pathway as Charmander followed, slowly creeping along the diverging pathway, a trickle of sweat grew on Green's face.

It was a truck half-way stuck in the dirt.

Green walked to the truck, "Is there anyone here?"

Green peaked into the passenger seats, barely viewable in the hole. No one. Green looked behind the truck. No one. Just fruit products and a terrible smell.

Green could smell a terrible stench. "Is that from the fruit?"

Charmander covered his nose with his flaming tail.

Green step away. "Looks like an ordinary truck but why is it stuck? An attack maybe? Wilton did say something about missing people. He never said where, neither did the other citizens. Could the kidnappings been happening in Viridian Forest? People get lost easily in the forest but not coming back from it is an entirely different ordeal."

Charmander looked worried at that statement.

"What's going on here…_"_

Green felt the earth below rumbling underneath his boots. Charmander froze still, feeling those same vibrations! Green quickly acted, looking towards Charmander.

"Charmander!" Green grabbed Charmander off the ground.

The trainer quickly jumped away from the spot, the ground burst open, three round heads popped out.

"Dugtrio?" Green quickly took a Pokeball. "Go! Arcanine!"

Arcanine leaped from the poofed Pokeball, springing towards the Dugtrio but the three-headed Pokemon quickly reacted. Diving back in the earth faster than Arcanine could even attack.

"What an annoying Pokemon. Dugtrio are pretty fast. Huh?"

The soil below Arcanine's feet began crumbling outwards.

"Arcanine! Jump and use fire-blast!" Green shouted.

Arcaninne quickly jumped but the Dugtrio burst open, dirt and rock pushing upwards into Arcanine's body before it could use Fire Blast. Arcanine landed on his fours, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Return!" Green aimed his Pokeball at the Arcanine.

With a beam of red light, the Pokemon disappeared into the ball. Green noticed a trail pushing outward from the dirt coming his way. Dugtrio was going to attack again. Green quickly ran in the opposite direction of the Dugtrio, heading to a giant rock nearby. Green held onto Charmander tightly as Charmander looked behind, panicking of how fast Dugtrio was. Green leaped to the rock, second before Dugtrio jumped from the earth like some kind of land shark!

"Whew!" Green found himself on the rock, gently placing Charmander on the rock. "What a smart Pokemon… too smart."

Green looked to the dirt area, trails of dirt being pushed upward laid there quietly.

"It's gone. I don't think that Pokemon isn't wild."

Charmander looked at his trainer curiously.

"It knows how to battle. It was prepared to attack an Arcanine unleashing Fire Blast on it and did so effectively. As the Pokemon Champion, my Arcanine is top-tier so that was definitely no lucky feat. Could it be one of the unusual wild and berserk Pokemon found here? I don't think so." Green sat down. "A powerful wild Pokemon can't deal that much damage to Arcanine. That thing is trained. Did it attacked me because I found that truck? Or maybe it's a spot where Dugtrio normally attacks people who enter the area? There's another problem."

Charmander looked stumped.

"That Dugtrio is using coordinated attacks on a specific target from below the earth, starting with my strongest Pokemon sent out, Arcanine. I'm pretty sure it wasn't peaking above the earth to see who it's targets was before attacking. It was following commands somehow under the ground. Is someone watching us?" Green looked around the trees. "No signs. Even Arcanine here is stumped and he has a good nose."

Green looked at his injured Arcanine, nodding no. Arcanine was sure that there was no one in the area but that Dugtrio.

"Hmm?"

Arcanine covered it's nose with one of it's paws.

"What?" Green said. He glance to Charmander, turning his attention to him. "You too?"

Charmander covered his nose with his tail.

Green smelled his sleeve.

"Yuck. A bad scent, the same one from the truck. Did I stepped in something?" Green looked at his shoes.

* * *

A few hours passed, the sky still ringing blue. Green sat there, carefully watching the ground as Charmander looked bored, covering it's nose. The young Champion flicked a pebble to the dirt. The pebble rolled across the dirt before settling down. Suddenly a hole burst open below the pebble. The two just sat there bored, looking at the various holes across the setting.

"No use. Getting the same results over and over again but now I'm sure it's using sound to attack a target. Still doesn't explain the coordinated attack or maybe... it's just a coincidence? No one is watching us?" Green sighed, pulling out a Pokeball. "Let's get something to eat at Viridian City. Then maybe come up with a plan about this Dugtrio."

Charmander stomach growled, nodding with a smile.

"Go. Pidgeot!" Blue clicked open his Pokeball.

A giant bird flew in the air, displaying it's lavish red and yellow hair, flapping it's wings across the giant rock.

"You look like your already feeling better Pidgeot." Blue smiled.

Pidgeot looked away.

"What?" Green said.

Charmander covered it's nose.

He smelled his arm, he could smell a slightly gross stench.

"Did I step on something?" Green looked at his boots again. "C'mon Pidgeot. Let's get out of here so I can take a shower."

Pidgeot and Charmander nodded, covering their noses.

* * *

Charmander smiled wide, seeing not only Viridian City from the back of Pidgeot but also Mt. Silver to the west and Pallet Town to the South. Leaning closer past Pidgeot's shoulder, Charmander saw what look like an ocean past Pallet Town.

"Take us down here at Wilton's place." Green pointed to a wooden building below.

Pidgeot flapped it's wings below, gently landing on the solid bricked pavement below them. Green and Charmander quickly hopped off onto the pavement.

"Return Pidgeot." Said Green.

Pidgeot returned to the pokeball in a beam of red light. Charmander waddled to the door as Green reached for the door knob.

"Char?" Charmander stopped, hearing something.

Green smelled himself. "Yeah. I get it. I need a bathl. C'mon. Let's go." Green opened the door. "What are you looking at this time?"

Charmander pointed to something. Green looked to where he was pointing, widening his eyes in shock. From a distance, he could see several people moving to one side surprised, a trail of bricks from the pavement pushing upward, coming towards him! He could hear "Trio. Trio. Trio" growing as it came closer.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Green quickly grabbed Charmander.

Green quickly moved into the house. His eyes were in disbelief as he glanced for a moment to the spot where he was outside. That spot burst open, bricks, metal pipes and dust were thrown upwards. Green could see the three head-like shadows emerging from the dust.

"Trio. Trio. Trio." The Pokemon growled, disappearing into the hole before the dust could even settle.

Green felt the vibrations from the wooden pavement. He held onto Charmander tightly, going up the wooden-paved concrete stairs. Charmander looked behind, shocked to see the wooden pavement in the living room being pushed outward! The Dugtrio was forcing itself in the house's wooden and concrete flooring much to Charmander's horror. Suddenly Charmander noticed something in Green's back pocket, something tiny, dark and wiggling inside.

"_That Pokemon is definitely trained!" _Green thought.

"Char?" Charmander blinked it's eyes twice, wondering if it was seeing things.


	10. Green's Pursuit

Green quickly ran up the stairs into the bedroom above, holding tightly onto Charmander as he looked adt the relentless hunter behind terrified, climbing through the concrete stairs layered with wood, destroying each layer of wood one-by-one.

"How did it follow me this far?! With so many people in Viridian City?" Green looked around.

He quickly scanned the room, seeing a portrait on one side, a vase on another, a green chair on another and a window near the bed. Green dashed to the bed as the Dugtrio bursted through the entrance of the room. It peeked above, scanning the room. The Pokemon didn't see Green, only an opened window. Suddenly a giant bird flew past the window! Dugtrio withdrew from the area, breaking through the stairs and the first floor and out to the exit. Dugtrio burst open from the ground, seeing Green & Charmander riding a Pidgeot! Dugtrio glared at the Pokemon Champion as the Champion glared back.

"I'm not losing." Green muttered.

Dugtrio withdrew to the Earth.

Charmander took a deep breath as Green scanned the city.

"How did it find me with all these people here? It must've searched for targets underground through sound but how did it single me out?" Green said. "I thought maybe somewhere in Viridian Forest but can Dugtrio's trainer really see me this faraway?"

He looked to Mt. Silver, the highest point in the area.

"No. Can't be Mt. Silver with all these buildings covering the house. How is it finding me with such precision?"

Charmander tucked on his shirt sleeve.

"Yes?"

Charmander pointed to his clothes as he covered his nose with his flaming tail.

"Charmander! This is not the time to point out how I smell!"

Charmander nodded no. Pointing to the Viridian Forest. He pointed back to his shirt.

"What are your trying to say?"

Charmander pointed back and forth to the Dugtrio somewhere below and to his shirt. Green widened his eyes.

"Wait. Your saying this stench has to do with Dugtrio somehow? He's finding me by scent!?" Green said.

Charmander nodded yes.

"So what? Should I wash my clothes... or just take them off?" Green shouted.

Charmander nodded no, pointing to his pant's pocket.

"What? My pocket? What are you..." Green put his fingers in his pocket.

He felt a gross sludge-like substance in his pocket.

"What the hell!?" Green pulled his hand out.

A purplish sludge grew from Green's right pocket. The sludge jumped out and onto the Pidgeot, hugging one of it's wings.

"Grimer!?"

Pidgeot looked to it's left wing with concern, trying to shake off the Grimer but it was no use. Grimer grinned widely as the bird was slowly descending to the city. Grimer was disrupting Pidgeot's flight!

"_It must've used minimize at the truck site!" _Green glared at the smiling Grimer. "PIdgeot! Use whir-"

Brick and metal erupted from below, the debris shot the flying Pidgeot as Viridian Citizens were heard screaming and running. Pidgeot collapsed, rocketing to the city. Green and Charmander held onto Pidgeot. He could see the streets and markets clearly!

"Were that close to the ground!?" Green pulled out a Pokeball. "Return!"

Pidgeot was moments away from impact! It quickly returned as the two found themselves hitting and tumbling against the concrete. Green got up, holding onto his arm, gritting his teeth. He looked around his surroundings, the markets were empty, the left side of the street covered in a blurry red. Green glanced elsewhere, the blurry red covering the left side followed into the markets, the store signs, the lamps. Green touched his forehead. It was blood.

"Now I'm pissed." Green wiped the blood of his left eye.

"Gri... mer..." A voice echoed from behind.

Charmander looked horrified, pointing at Green's back.

"What!?" Green glanced behind, the Grimer from before was attached to his back.

"Trio. Trio. Trio" A cry echoed from a distance.

Green saw a trail of bricks pushing upward.

Green gritted his teeth, looking at Machamp in one of his Pokeballs.

"_Machamp's punches are fast but Dugtrio will just attack it or me before it can punch this annoying Grimer off."_ Green pulled out another Pokeball. "_Sorry but I'm going to need you again."_

Green threw the Pokeball. It poofed as Arcanine leaped from the Pokeball. Green quickly grabbed Charmander, and hopped onto Arcanine's back.

"Run! Now!" Green commanded.

Arcanine dashed across the streets, moving past scores of people, buildings, streets! Citizens were shocked by the big canine dashing through the streets, papers and bags were blow away by the dog's leaps. Suddenly a trail of bricks pushing upward followed, scaring those same citizens.

"This Dugtrio is fast! Really fast!" Green glanced behind. "But Arcanine is faster!"

Charmander gulped, looking at the chaser.

"_What's a safe place to get rid of this Grimer!_?" Green thought. "Wait. Dugtrio didn't attack me at that rock? Are there some objects it has great difficulty getting through?"

Charmander tuck at Green's shirt, pointing something at front. Green widened his eyes at what he saw, rows of people crossing the street.

"Jump! Jump Arcanine!"

Arcanine quickly leaped into the air, it's body stretching over the people. Green looked down, seeing scores of people stunned. One boy full of red-hair dropped a piece of paper in complete shock as the Champion was passing by.

"Whoa." The red-haired kid said, seeing the Arcanine dash into the next few blocks in a few seconds.

"Look out!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" The kid looked behind.

A trail of bricks pushed upward followed, also dashing the next few blocks in a few seconds.

* * *

Arcanine ran and ran, passing from the urban streets of Virdiain City and almost instantaneously into the dirt trails and wild trees of Viridan Forest.

"Huh?" Green looked at Arcanine.

It looked tired, panting, gritting it's teeth in pain as it's right eye twitched.

_"Arcanine is slowing down. Was it from Dugtrio's attack earlier? No."_ Green saw toxic bubbles oozing from Arcanine's body.

Green looked at the grinning Grimer.

"_That annoying little... it used toxic!" _Green glared at the Pokemon. "_Where's that rock?"_

Arcanine galloped through the forest, passing by scores of trees, trees and more trees.

_"This forest is too big." _Green turned around.

The Dugtrio was gaining on them. Arcanine couldn't outrun the Dugtrio any longer.

"Charmander!"

"Char?" Charmander looked at Green.

"I don't think Machamp is going to cut it. He's too big and heavy to ride on Arcanine. Your going to have to be the one to take out this Grimer!"

Charmander widened it's eyes, gulped at the idea. The Grimer now grinned at Charmander.

"Remember your training!"

Charmander swallowed it's fear, gritting it's fangs, nodding it's head.

"Charmander! Use Sla-scratch!"

Charmander threw it's left claw at Grimer. Charmander clawed at the Grimer but it quickly minimized it's size, dodging the attack quickly. Charmander eyes grew in horror, witnessing Green's jacket torn slightly, behind it scratch marks.

Arcanine looked nervous, seeing the Charmander's worried reaction.

Green gritted his teeth a bit. "_If I had used slash like I originally thought... it would've been much worst. A few scratch marks are nothing but minimize. What an... annoying move." _Green sat tall and strong. "Again Charmander."

"Char!?" Charmander grew even more worried.

He looked at the small scratch marks as the tiny Grimer grinned.

"Charmander!" Green shouted. "Remember your training."

* * *

_The sun shone brightly on the Viridian Forest._

Scyther slashed a block of wood into two.

"Can you do that Charmander?" Green pointed to Scyther's work.

Charmander nodded with determination.

"With your tail?" Green said.

Charmander turned his head slightly around in confusion..

"There's a legend that one of the previous Pokemon Champion's had a Charizard. It had a tail as strong as iron and as sharp as a Scyther's blade." Green said.

Charmander was in awe of such a tale.

"I want you to aim for something like that. You think you can slash that wood with that tail of yours?"

Charmander grinned, excitedly nodding it's head.

"Okay then. Let's start with something small though. Use Scratch."

* * *

"Use scratch Charmander!" Green shouted.

Charmander nodded, launching it's left claw. The tiny Grimer quickly dodged it, squriming to the right. Charmander launched another claw, closing off from above as Grimer moved below. Green sat there, not making faces as sweat trickled from his face. Grimer grinned as it moved below until Charmander launched it's burning tail at the moving Grimer!

"Gri?!" Grimer looked puzzled, his eyes reflecting the flames.

The flaming tail struck and burn the Grimer, slightly cutting through the Grimer's oozy body. The tail swung to the side, sending it flying to a tree!

* * *

Grimer felt it's oozing body sliding down the tree quickly, rolling to the floor. Grimer tiredly raised it's head up, seeing Charmander in front of him. Grimer was sweating panickly, looking for Charmander's trainer. Grimer scanned the area but could only see Charmander, dozens of trees and... a shadow of a person and large canine? Grime widened his eyes at the shadow, he quickly turned around, it's face meeting the foot of a tired Arcanine!

"It ends here." Green calmly stood, glaring at the Grimer.

Grimer glanced worriedly at the poisoned but angry Arcanine, growling at him. Grimer took another glance at the Charmander crossing it's arms. Then it looked directly at Green, looking down on toxic Pokemon.

"Charmander is nowhere as strong as my other Pokemon and you can't even get out of Arcanine's in that state" Green bent his knees, staring at the Grimer closely. He pointed to a trail of dirt pushing upward, coming this way. "I bet your not as well-trained as that Dugtrio?"

Grimer sweated nervously as the Dugtrio came closer and closer.

"I assume you latch onto a target and have Dugtrio attack the target you latched onto but... what happens to you if you aren't latched to a target?" Green angrily glared at the Grimer closely.

The Grimer sweated even more nervously.

"Even for a Pokemon, you understand what's going to happen if you don't signal it to stop? Though judging by your reaction, you don't know how to stop it? Your trainer perhaps? Where is he? She?" Green said. "If you point to who. I'll let you go."

Grimer gulped, terrified at Green's glare but it was even more terrified at the Dugtrio drawing closer and closer.

"We don't have much time."

Grimer pointed it's head west repeatedly.

"Thanks." Green moved out of the way.

Grimer could see the Dugtrio's trail much more clearly, it was getting closer but Arcanine's paw was still on him.

"Go. Machamp!" Green threw a Pokeball.

The four-armed Pokemon landed on the dirt-trail, sizing up it's muscles as it grinned at the Dugtrio coming closer. Grimer panicked more and more, struggling to get out of Arcanine's foot as the Dugtrio was just a few feet away.

"Wait for it." Green watched. "Machamp..."

Grimer shook it's head more, trying to push against Arcanine's paw but it was too weak.

"Wait for it... " Green watched. "Ice Punch!"

Machamp slammed it's fist into the ground as dirt and soil erupted into the air. The dust engulfed the area. Grimer gulped, hiding it's face with it's hands. It slowly lifted a finger, opening it's eyes as the dust settled. Grimer felt a chill through it's body as it saw the faces of a furious Dugtrio frozen solid from the earth. The Grimer collapsed from shock.

Green held two Pokeballs, returning Arcanine and Machamp. "Good job everyone. Including you Charmander."

"Char." Charmander sat on the floor, sighing in a relief.

Green looked at the frozen Dugtrio. "What a fearsome opponent. It might actually be as strong as my own Pokemon. Maybe even stronger."

Charmander sat there, looking at the furious but frozen Dugtrio.

"Let's go look for the trainers." Green headed west, giving one last look at the collapsed Grimer and the frozen Dugtrio. "_Who trained that Dugtrio? Not to mention..."_

He could see the Dugtrio's furious expression towards the Grimer.

"_... looks pretty angry. Whose Grimer's trainer?"_


	11. Registration

"How much?" The blonde pig-tailed girl spoke, laying her bag full of art supplies onto the clean tiled floor.

She stood at the receptionist desk bearing a blank face, searching through her pockets in her blue overalls as the receptionist in her blue uniform smiled.

"It's free if you have at least six badges from Kanto or any of the other regions."

"B-badges?" The blonde girl looked a bit confused.

"Uh. Badges? Don't tell me you've never heard of them?"

The girl smiled, scratching her head. "Nope. First time I've heard of it."

"Oh uh… I see. Badges are these little symbols made of specific metals serving as proof that you defeated a certain Gym Leader. I heard this year that the badges are especially unique."

"Unique? Like how?"

"Apparently the badges for this competition are made of a very special metal that boosts a Pokemon's capabilities!"

"Oh! That is unique!"

"HEY!" A person shouted from behind. "Will you quit holding up the line!"

"Oh heheh. Sorry!" The girl smiled at the angry buff sailor behind her. "Uh. How much again?"

"50 Pokedollars."

"That's cheap!" She searched through her bag again.

* * *

Several minutes passed by. The blonde-hair girl left the receptionist desk, smiling.

"That was easy." She said.

"It took you 30 minutes to sign that form!" The sailor shouted, writing his information into the form. "Done! That took only 2 minutes! 2 MINUTES!"

"My. My." The receptionist smiled. "We sure have a lot of unique characters today."

"I know." A nurse in a pink uniform smiled nearby.

"Hello ladies." His voice happily echoed throughout his round iron mask like that of a robot.

The nurse gazed at the tall but strange man, cloaked in black.

"Uh…"

"I have no badges. I believe there is a fee?" He happily spoke.

"Yes. That would be…"

"Will this suffice?" He placed a star piece on the desk.

"Uh. Yes. That's way more than enough actually." The receptionist gulped at the star piece. "I'll see if I can make change for such a…"

"Keep the change. I'm feeling quite happy today."

The woman looked at the expressionless mask.

"I-I can't tell…"

"By the way." He cut her off. "I've researched and planned ahead of this tournament. I can use an alias instead of my real name. That is correct?"

"Um. Yes… Yes! Of course!" The receptionist smiled.

"Ah. Good." The iron-masked man looked at the registration form.

He wrote down "_Hood Man"._

"Is this your first Pokemon League?"

"Thank you for asking. Yes it is." He slowly turned around.

He scanned the yellow room full of trainers and their Pokemon, most were standing in line, others stood or sat around the lounge.

"Lots of potentially strong trainers" He spoke excitedly. He murmured, "_Lots of... test subjects..._"

The receptionist watched the tall man make his leave to the automated doors.

The nurse looked at the receptionist, "Unique characters huh?"

"Yeah. He was kind of an odd one…"

"Mhmm." A man sporting a spiky blue mohawk looked annoyed.

"Oh. The fee is…"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Let's get this over with." He searched through his biker jacket.

"Hmm?" The nurse looked at the biker, repeatedly spreading his hands all over his jacket, not reaching a single one of his pockets. She pointed, "Uh... your pockets are right there."

He sighed, "Yeah. I know. I know."

* * *

Blue looked around the markets, seeing several colorful stones on display in one vendor. She saw the marvelous clear thunderstone, the dried fossilized leaf stone, the sparkling blue water stone, the…

Blue yawned, "Don't you have anything else?"

"What else could you be looking for?" The vendor asked. "These are some of the most popular stones out there!"

Blue looked through her black jacket, reaching to her left pocket. It was a picture.

"Do you have anything like this?"

The vendor looked stumped at the picture, it was a blackish stone engraved with a crescent moon.

"This I believe is…"

"It's a Moon Stone."

"Ah. Yes. A Moon Stone and… sadly no."

"Oh? A Moon Stone?" A blonde pig-tailed girl in her overalls spoke from behind.

"Huh? D-do you know where I can find some!" Blue turned to the girl.

"Well…" She thought about it.

"Yes?"

"Weeeell…"

"Yeees?" Blue smiled gleefully.

"I forgot." She let out a small chuckle.

"S-seriously?" Blue looked stumped. "You're not just trying to push my buttons are you?"

"No-no!" She smiled nervously. "I can just forget sometimes though if you're looking for Moon Stones, you can always go to Mt. Moon."

"Oh thanks and… wait a minute. You said you forgot!"

"Wait?" She thought about it. "Did I say that?"

"Eh?" She looked confused.

"Say. Do you know where Viridian's Art Museum is? I thought it was near here but I don't see it."

"Uh… the Art Museum? That's on the other side of town?" She pointed to the left side.

"W-what!?" She looked surprised. "T-then where am I?!"

"Y-your in the markets."

She looked around, seeing crowds of people surrounding stores and vendors on books, food, stones, medicine, all sorts of merch.

"What am I doing here!?" She ran right.

"Uh. The museum is to the left side."

"Seriously!?" She ran north.

"I said the left side! Did you not listen!?"

"Uh… sorry!" She smiled nervously, running to the left side.

Blue watched the girl running straight into the correct path… only to once against turn a right at the next block.

"That girl has a bad sense of direction."

* * *

Blue sighed, holding her arms over her head.

"No luck here." Blue looked at one of her Pokeball's. "Looks like we have to go all the way to Mt. Moon."

Jigglypuff sighed in disappointmentl.

"Wish I knew about Mt. Moon having Moon Stones on the first journey. At least I got something though?" She looked at a small yellow battery in her hand, wearing a devious grin. "I can think of a few things to do with this."

Jigglypuff let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hmm? Oh hey!" She wave her hand at two familiar faces standing on the other side of the street. "Red! Yellow!"

"Blue!" Red & Yellow smiled back.

"This is good timing!" Blue ran to the two.

"I-it is?"

"Yeah! Come on!" She grabbed Red and Yellow's wrists, dragging them to the nearest Pokemon Center fast. "We need to register you for the Challenger's Road tournament!"

* * *

A tired Red found himself at the front of the receptionist desk as the orange shone orange through the windows. Yellow & Blue, stood behind waiting.

"Do you have any badges or will you pay a fee?" The receptionist smiled.

"Badges? Fee?" Red looked confused.

Blue explained, "It's free if you have at least six badges from any previous leagues."

"I-I forgot my previous six badges! I didn't hear about this!?"

"Don't worry Red! Here they are!" Blue revealed six of Red's badges in her hand.

"Thanks Blue! Your a lifesaver!"

Yellow spoke, "Why does Blue have your badges Red?"

"That's a great question." Red smiled. He then stopped smiling. "Why do you have my badges?! Y-you didn't steal them, did you?"

"Whaaat? Now Red?" She hid her grin with a pamphlet. "Why would I ever steal your badges? Perhaps your mother forgot to tell you at the very last minute and came to me so I could deliver them to you."

Red looked stumped. "I-I can't tell if your lying or not."

* * *

Red walked away from the receptionist desks. He saw all sorts of people and Pokemon in line, others standing and sitting around the lounge. A guy standing in line with his guitar, a man in a lab coat sitting in the lounge, a spooky-looking lady dressed in traditional garb standing in one corner.

"A lot of competition." Red said.

"A lot of Pokemon too…" Yellow smiled.

"Oh yes." Blue smiled. "This season's Pokemon League is aiming to be a tough one full of tough trainers and Pokemon!"

"Tough trainers?"

"There's a reason why the lady asked if you have at least six badges. Previous Pokemon League's could be entered through a preliminary tournament if one didn't have all eight badges. This winter & spring however, the Pokemon Association is testing out an new league. However even if you have six badges to enter the tourney, that's not enough. You need a recommendation letter."

"A recommendation letter?" Red looked confused. "I was accepted without any problems. Did someone recommend me?"

"Yup!"

"Was it Oak?"

"No." Blue rubbed her cheek. "Actually I was pretty surprised who it was too."

"W-who was it?"

"Blaine."

"What!?" Red looked stumped.

"I-is something wrong?" Yellow looked surprised at Red's reaction.

"That's right. You don't know." Red rubbed the back of his head. "The person who recommended me to this tournament is the same person who defeated me and…"

He looked to the ground, with a blank stare. Then raised his stiff hands.

"_Why would Blaine recommend me?"_

"Red? Red is that you?" A voice called out to him.

Red looked up. He smiled at an old friend.

"Bill! What are you doing here!?"

"I could say the same!" The curly-haired trainer smiled. "I thought you gave up but here you are!"

"Here I am!"

"As for why I'm here, it's because I've been looking into the strange things that have been happening in Viridian Forest but I'm not exactly a strong trainer so I thought…"

Blue said, "You came here looking for strong trainers to assist you right?"

Bill looked to the two girls, "Yeah… and you two are?"

"Oh!" Red said. "Bill! This is Blue & Yellow! Blue & Yellow! This is..."

"Bill! I remember now!" Blue smiled.

"Y-you know me?"

"Yup! You're that Pokémon researcher that administrates the PC's in Kanto right? Daisy talks a lot about you!"

"D-Daisy mentioned me?" Bill pointed to himself, blushing a bit. "Oh… I didn't know…"

"Oh but her little brother, Green, seems kind of annoyed when ever she talks about you."

Bill chuckled nervously. "How is he anyway?"

"Oh well… " Blue looked around. "Actually that's a good question. Where is Green?


	12. The Black-Capped Trainer

They stood there, seeing the outskirts of the vast Viridian Forest bordering near the urban Viridian City.

Red spoke, "I recall he wanted to find the culprit behind the disappearances. Any leads Bill?"

"Y-yeah." Bill said. "The reported disappearances not only happened frequently below some tall cliffs somewhere in the forest."

"A tall cliff?"

"Sounds like it could be in the east part of the Viridian Forest. The area there gets a bit rough. Lots of roots, thicker trees, a bit darker even in the day and of course the tall cliffs mentioned previously. Well we narrowed down a location. Let's go in and…"

"Hold it." Blue grabbed Bill by the shoulder. "What about her?" She pointed to Yellow.

"Uh…" Red looked at Yellow. He then looked to the orange skies, the sun nearing the edge of the horizon. "Yeah. It's getting late soon. We should probably leave her at the house and…"

"I can help!" Yellow looked determined.

"How?" Red looked a bit puzzled.

"Remember how you asked me how I found you guys?" Yellow explained. "It's through my special ability! I can find the Pokemon Champion or the culprit in Viridian Forest!"

"Special ability?" Blue looked a bit clueless.

"That's right! You have some kind of strange gift." Red said. "But it might be dangerous Yellow. We might encounter the person behind the disappearances."

"D-don't you trust me?" Yellow looked at Red.

"Uh…" Red looked at Yellow's saddened face. Red scratched the back of his head as his Pokemon rolled their eyes in the Pokeballs. "Okay."

Yellow smiled eagerly, "You won't regret this!"

Bill spoke, "Does she really have a special ability?"

"Yeah." said Red. "She managed to find us all on her own late at night in Route 1. She can definitely find this culprit."

"Hmm… if this is true. This could make our little search much easier. Even narrowing it down the cliff areas, the area is big, too big that one can still easily get lost."

"So, it's settled!" Blue smiled. "Let's go find us Green and the culprit!"

* * *

The kids traveled through the dark forest as the sun shone orange. The trees were a dark sickly thick brown, the dirt trail getting thinner and the trees slowly masked the orange sky in darkness with it's numerous branches. Yellow hopped off a giant root and onto the dirt trail as Red, Blue & Bill followed.

"We should be getting close to the cliffs area." Bill said.

"Someone's here." Yellow stood calmly, pointing to a nearby tree.

"The culprit!?" Red said.

"Nope. It's a kid."

"Kid?" Blue behind the tree. "W-why are you all alone?"

A little boy full of red-hair stepped in the bits of orange light, looking determined but saddened.

"D-does it matter." The boy shouted, pointing his finger to Yellow. "You brought that kid and she looks younger than me!"

"I'm 10." She said.

"Eh?" The boy looked puzzled. "I-I'm 9. H-how are you older than me!?"

"Look! It doesn't matter how old who is who. We brought her because she guilted Red into…

"What!?" said Red.

"I mean she has a special ability that can help our situation. You on the other hand need to go home kid. This is dangerous um…"

"It's Silver!" Silver held his hands into a fist. "And I can't leave!"

"Why?"

"M-my dad. He was attacked by Pokemon and I-I just ran…" The boy looked shakened.

"_Could that be by the culprit were looking for?"_ Red thought.

"Oh." Blue bent a knee, smiling at the boy. "Hey. We'll find your dad. I promise!"

"Y-you will?" Silver said.

"Yeah." Blue said.

She stood up, taking a deep breath, looking to the orange sun. The tip of the sun slowly vanished into the horizon. She made a straight face, then a light smile.

"You can come with us."

"Blue!" Bill & Red said.

"Really!?" Silver smiled.

"Yup but you have to stay close to us."

"S-sure. Of course!"

"Seriously Blue!" Bill shouted again. "It's bad enough were bringing one kid out here too."

"Aren't you a kid?" Silver looked at Bill.

"Well! I mean! Your younger than me!"

"I thought It didn't matter how old who is?"

Blue chuckled a bit.

"Look guys." Blue smiled. "He's already far away from Viridian City. If we go back, it'll get dark and the forest will be even more dangerous for our little Yellow by then! And if we were to remove Yellow, that would make your investigation in the night even more harder don't you think Bill?"

"Uh… well…" Bill scratched his hand. "Yeah. I can't disagree with that."

"So our best option is to continue moving on."

"Um Blue…" Silver kicked a pebble, his face blushing a slight red as he looked elsewhere. "T-thanks."

"No problem." Blue smiled up-close.

Silver stood back, nervous at the sight of the girl's smile.

"Your face is red." She said.

"N-no it isn't!" Silver looked away, covering his face with his mittens.

"Oh by the way Silver?" Red said.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is there anything you know that could help us?"

"Well… I heard a voice call out my father's name and soon we were ambushed by Pokemon. It happened all too fast."

"_Billl…"_ A voice called out to Bill's name.

"Oh so like that voice." Bill smiled.

Everyone looked spooked. Bill stopped smiling, his eyes grew in horror.

"Oh no." Bill felt a chill against his spine.

"Bill!" Red shouted. "Your shadow!"

"Huh?" Bill turned around, his eyes grew in horror at the sight of his shadow grinning widely, menacingly.

The kids gasped as a shaded claw burst from the shadow, grabbing Bill by the leg! The shadow dragged Bill fast across the dirt, the young researcher screamed and screamed as the shadow dragged him fast and deeper into the dark woods!

"Oh no." Blue quickly ran after him. "Bill!"

"That was one of the things that attacked my dad!" Silver ran after Blue.

"H-hey!" Red shouted. "C'mon Yellow!"

"O-okay." Yellow nodded.

* * *

Red quickly stopped, catching his breath as Yellow stood there looking around her surroundings. She could only see more thick sickly brown trees and tangled roots across the dirt trail.

"W-were lost." Red said.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted.

Red looked up, surprised who it was.

"G-Green!?" Red said.

He saw Green running to them as if he was in a hurry.

"W-we thought you were in…" Red looked at Green's face. "Are you b-bleeding?"

Red could see drops of blood leaking from his forehead, it wasn't drastic, but he could see the cuts and bruises.

Green interrupted, "I thought I heard a girl scream in this direction. What happened?"

"Uh… a girl." Red rolled his eyes. "_He must be thinking of Bill's screams…"_

"Guys. Look." Yellow looked at something underneath a root.

It was a yellow-bolted tail like Pikachu's but one shaped like a heart.

"It's a Pikachu like yours Red." Yellow looked at the Pikachu.

"A Pikachu? Here?" Red looked at the tail. "The heart-shaped tail must mean it's a female."

"Also it's stuck."

"Yeah. I can see." Red looked at the other side. "Must've gotten stuck while runni-"

Red looked at the Pikachu's face. It looked mad, growling and bearing her fangs to Yellow, struggling to get out of the root.

"_I-It kind of looks like Pika's angry expressions._" Red thought. "_Is this one of the smaller Pokemon fleeing from the forest_?"

"We have to help it!" Yellow said.

"No." Green said. "We don't have enough time. We'll can come back for it."

"Please!" Yellow said.

Red looked at the angry female Pikachu. "O-okay."

"Red?! Now?!" Green looked annoyed. "Whatever. I'm going ahead without you."

"W-wait!"

It was too late Green already left, running deeper into the forest.

"Maybe you should get your Pikachu out and calm it!" Yellow smiled with confidence, holding her hands into fists.

"Uh… Pika and another Pikachu?" Red looked a little worried at the idea. "_Even before Pika grew distant from me, Pika had a problem with other Pikachus."_

"If we get it out and calm it, she might know something about the culprit here!"

"What?"

"Pikachu have made their home in the Viridian Forest for years! It should know some strange stuff happening here!"

"B-but you can't just go ask a Pokemon several questions. People can't talk to Pokemon." Red looked at Yellow. She gave a light smile. "Wait? Are there people that can talk to Pokemon?"

Yellow chuckled.

* * *

"Were lost." Blue sighed, looking at the sun slowly disappearing into the horizon, the sky turning slowly from orange to a dark blue. "Stick with me Silver. This place is dangerous."

"Uh… Blue." Silver hid behind Blue's skirt.

"What?" Blue looked at a worried Silver, his eyes focusing on something. She turned around.

The black-capped stranger leaned against a sickly-brown tree, wearing a black garb and cloak that wrapped around the lower half of his face.

"Hello." The stranger tucked his black cap.

Blue looked at the man's face, even though the cape covered his mouth, she could see him making a light grin.

"Hello." Blue smiled. "What are you doing all the way out here this far away from the city? It's getting pretty dark."

"B-Blue." Silver said.

The black-capped stranger just leaned there, grinning.

Blue smiled. "Don't you know it's dangerous with all the rumors about Pokemon and people disappearing around here? Or are you perhaps one of those trainers who joined the Challenger Road Tournament? Say… I'm not quite sure but… did I saw your shadow moved?"

The black-capped trainer stopped grinning.

"Are you one of the trainers joining this season's tournament or maybe…" Blue stopped smiling. "You're the one behind the disappearances."

"B-Blue?" Silver looked to Blue.

She wasn't smiling, if anything she looked determined to beat this guy. The black-capped trainer clapped his hands, chuckling.

"Let's cut to the chase." Blue said. "I know what I saw."

"Your observant, aren't you?" He tucked his cap. "You kids shouldn't have gone alone to this dark spooky forest."

"W-where's my dad!?" Silver shouted.

"Your dad?" The Black Capped trainer stood right up. "Hmm… nope. Not a clue."

Silver gritted his teeth, he took a step forth until Blue blocked him.

"He's trying to get to you Silver." Blue said.

Silver gulped, backing off.

The Black-Capped trainer chuckled as his shadow grew larger and larger bearing a sinister grin and two large claws. "By the time your Pokemon are sent out, they'll be beaten instantaneously by my shadow."

Silver noticed something below, their shadow was growing bigger too but it was oddly shaped. He looked up, his eyes widened in horror.

"B-b-blue." Silver looked at the giant beetle hanging upside down from a tree branch above them, bearing it's pincers at them.

Blue only grinned, pulling something from her pocket.

"Who needs a Pokémon against someone like you?"

Blue pulled it out, her smile grew eagerly. The Black-capped trainer and his shadow stopped grinning, his eyes grew shocked, no horrified. It was a cell battery, one that shook uncontrollably!


	13. Blue's Surprise

Red gently pushed Pika to the struggling Pikachu. Pika crossed his arms, looking elsewhere as Red was on his knees, begging.

"Please Pika."

"Pi." Pika sat down.

"I knew this might happen."

"Pika." Yellow said. "I-I understand your annoyed but if you don't do something, more Pokemon and people could get hurt! Especially here! Viridian Forest is your home right?"

Pika raised his ears, glancing to Yellow's worried but determined face. The Pikachu sighed and got up.

Yellow smiled. "Thank you!"

_"I-it worked."_ Red scratched his head.

Pika looked at the struggling Pikachu and her growling fangs, her angry eyes. Pika rubbed the back of his head, wondering what to say.

"You can do it Pika!" Yellow shouted. "I believe in you!"

Pika rolled his eyes. He waved his paws and spoke to the female Pikachu in a friendly but nervous tone.

Red spoke, "What do you think their saying?"

The female Pikachu angry spoke back, shaking her head yes.

"She wants to be free but…"

Pika stuck his tongue out, grinning. Pika now just looked annoyed again.

"She's says she's never seen such a scared Pikachu."

"What!?" Red stood up.

The two Pikachu's ranted back and forth, shaking their paws!

"Never mind that! Pika, convince her to calm down!"

Pika sighed, speaking in a calmer manner or as calm as he can be. The female Pikachu looked elsewhere, murmuring, her cheeks blushing a slight red. Yellow gasped.

"W-what is it!?" Red said.

Yellow blushed a bit red, looking elsewhere. "S-she'll work with us."

* * *

The heart-tailed Pikachu stood on both feet, shaking the dirt off her fur.

"C-can you tell us if you've seen any strange people?" said Yellow.

The female Pikachu nodded yes. She then stretched her face into a pumpkin-like grin, making spooky sounds.?"

"W-what's she doing?" said Red.

"It's the Pokemon that took Bill."

The heart-shaped Pikachu did another impression, bulking up, stretching her arms up like pincers.

"A Pokemon with pincers." Yellow nodded.

She nodded back and did another impression. She curled her body, making wiggly motions and a big-gaping mouth.

"Muk!" Red said.

She shook her head no.

"Grimer?"

She smiled, nodding yes. She did another impression, stretching her arms outward, making wiggly motions.

"Tentacool?"

She nodded no.

Pika joined in, shaping all his fur into what look like dreadlocks, covering all of his body except his eyes.

"Something covered in long… rope?"

Pika performed a so-so hand gesture.

"So I'm half right? Long… tentacles?" Red said.

The two Pikachu's smiled, nodding yes.

"What kind of Pokemon fits that description?"

The heart-shaped Pikachu murmured some more, pointing her finger to a specific spot, a hill nearby from where they were standing.

"Seriously? Right over there!?" Yellow looked surprised.

She nodded.

"W-what did she say?"

"Well..." Yellow pointed to a section of the forest. "Apparently the culprit is closeby and…"

A flash radius of electricity burst from that side of the forest.

Red & Yellow looked spooked.

_"W-what's going on there!?"_ Red thought.

* * *

"Move!" Blue grabbed Silver.

"HAUNTER! PINSIR!" The Black-Capped Trainer shouted.

The battery discharged into a violent electrical field! The stranger, his Haunter and Pinsir caught with it! Blue leaped away in time, holding onto Silver. She could feel the rugged dirt and roots against her body as she tumbled on it.

"Y-your crazy!" Silver shouted.

"It saved us didn't it?"

Silver looked past her shoulder. Fear shrieked through his body.

"What is it?" Blue looked back, sweat trickled from her cheek.

He emerged from his cape, unharmed, his eyes coldly darting to Blue. His Pinsir was on his knees and Haunter floated in the air, bearing it's claws, recovering slowly as they fed on yellowish berries.

"W-what do we do?" Silver said.

Blue grabbed Silver's hand.

"We run!" Blue said.

"S-s-seriously?"

"C'mon!"

"_Two Pokemon, especially a Pinsir this close? I need to find a better place to battle!" _Blue ran past the nearest tree!

Suddenly Blue found her bumping into thin air!

"Ow!" Blue held her forehead. She placed her hand against the air, feeling a solid object in the way, one she can't see. "What did I…?"

The man panted. "You're not the first to try escaping only to run into Haunter's Mean Look!"

"Y-your Haunter?" Blue stepped back into something icky.

"Whoa!" Blue and Silver slipped from the roots.

A Pokemon out of nowhere grew tenfold. It was Grimer and his body quickly enveloped the two! The two found themselves struggling in Grimer's body, their heads sticking out.

"Oh yuck!" Blue looked irritated by the foul stench. _"Was that minimize earlier?"_

"Blue!" Silver shouted.

Blue's eyes glanced everywhere as Grimer's body slowly expanded, her hands desperately reaching for something, anything to help her in this situation!

"_C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!"_ Blue's eyes darted all over the place. "Huh?"

The Grimer panted tiredly but it didn't look like it was struck by the cell battery.

"_D-did it already battle someone?" _Blue dipped her arm further. _"C'mon. Please be the Pokemon I need!"_

"Gri…" Grimer panted. "Gri!?"

It's body felt like it was being beaten from the inside, shaking rapidly in a whirl of goop as it's toxic body was being thrown all over the trees. Suddenly Grimer was split into half by a rapid shell! Blue landed on one knee, holding Silver in her arms as the defeated Grimer found itself thrown to a tree. Squirtle emerged from his shell landing his two feet on the rooted soil, looking ready for action!

"Thanks Blasty." Blue grinned at the Squirtle. "Ain't that right Silver. Silver?"

Silver laid in Blue's arms, silent.

"Hey. C'mon. Wake up." Blue's smiled at the silent Silver. That smile shook. "H-hey. Wake up kid. Please."

Silver slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh thank you!" Blue wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I almost thought… um. Nevermind."

"I-I'm fine." Silver stood on his two feet. "Hmm?"

"O-of course you are." Blue smiled.

Blue suddenly felt two yellow eyes closing in on her. Blue turned around, seeing Pinsir aggressive as ever!

"Blasty!" Blue quickly moved. "Rapid spin!"

Squirtle leaped, tucking its body into his shell, rapid spinning towards the Pinsir.

The Black-Capped Trainer spoke. "Catch it."

The Pinsir widened its pincers, catching the rapid spinning turtle. It halted its charge, pressing hard against the shell, the friction lightly screeching through the forest!

"Jiggly!" Blue threw another Pokeball. "Mega Punch!"

The Pokeball poofed, Jigglypuff leaped into action, raised its pink arm into a fist surge with orangish brute power.

Pinsir raised its two hands, catching the powerful punch before it could even land.

"Oh no!" Silver watched, terrified of how bad the situation seems.

"Close-quarters are Pinsir's strong suit." The Black-Capped trainer grinned.

Blue grinned back, "Let me guess. You're going to say 'how useless' right?"

"How useless." The Black-Capped Trainer spoke. He widened his eyes. "How did you…"

"Blasty! Rapid spin!" Blue ordered.

"Your Squirtle is already… what!?" The trainer looked underneath Pinsir's feet, the dark rooted soil was pushing upward!

A second rapid-spinning shell burst from the soil, striking Pinsir from below as the crescent moon shone brightly! The impact of the attack forced Pinsir to drop the first rapid-spinning shell, sending it crashing from above. The two rapid-spinning shells struck Pinsir's face from opposite angles!

"Mega Punch Jiggly!" Blue grinned.

"Move!" The Black-Capped Trainer yelled.

The two Squirtles jumped off from Pinsir as Jigglypuff raised its other arm, launching a surge of orange brute energy deep into Pinsir's face! The punch threw the beetle into a tree!

"D-did you plan this?" He darted his cold angry eyes to Blue.

"Absolutely!" Blue smiled. "_To be honest, a battle against Pinsir would be easier in an open area. What a problematic Pokemon. Good thing he didn't see that there were actually two 'Squirtles' that rapid-spin that Grimer!"_

"So. Who are you?" Blue said.

"A grunt, a mere nobody." He spoke. "Although I am on a more… advance-level."

_"An Advance Level Grunt? Is he part of some organization?"_

"By the way." The Advance Level Grunt spoke. "Have you noticed something is missing?"

"What are you… " Blue realized something was different, where's Haunter!?

She widened her eyes, her shadow purple! Haunter emerged, striking it's claws into Blue's stomach, sending her flying and rolling onto the rooted ground! Silver and the Pokemon were absolutely stunned! One of the Squirtles quickly ran to her. The other Squirtle and Jigglypuff stood in-front of Silver, watching the grunt approaching them.

"I don't like hurting girls, but the fact is…" The Advance Level Grunt looked at his fallen Pinsir. "… your definitely not to be underestimated."

He looked to Blue, she lied there, her body not moving an inch.

"Did she already fainted?"

"Blue!" Silver shouted, sweating nervously.

"Kid." The Advance Level Grunt turned to Silver. "What was it you said earlier? Your father?"

"Y-yeah." Silver took a step back.

Jigglypuff and the Squirtle gritted their teeth, growling at the Advance Level Grunt and his grinning shadow. Suddenly the three looked astonished, their eyes silently glancing past the grunt.

The Advance Level Grunt sighed, turning slowly around. "She's conscious isn't sh-"

His eyes widened at the sight of pincers, an vicious punch thrown up-close to the Advance Level Grunt. He quickly braced himself as Haunter moved in from his shadow, shielding him from the punch! The force threw them both, rolling and tumbling on the floor! The Advance Level Grunt and his Haunter quickly got up

"Pinsir!? What are you doing!?" He shouted.

He looked, his eyes widened in confusion. There lied the faint Pinsir, lying against a tree. There was no Squirtle, only a second Pinsir crossing his arms, bearing a spiteful look as Blue stood next to it, holding a determined look in her eyes.

"I see..." He softly spoke.

* * *

The lone heart-tailed Pikachu curiously watched the three from a distance. Red, Yellow and Pika ran deeper to the forest, moving past roots and sickly-brown trees.

"We gotta hurry!" Red said.

Pika and Yellow nodded.

"I think were almost… uh…" Red stopped.

Red, Yellow & Pika stood there silently, spooked at the sight of a Slowpoke laying there in the open, staring at them… surrounded by piles of large defeated Pokemon. Weezings, Golems, Dragonairs, even a Nidoking in the pile near the lone Slowpoke.

"Uh…" Red looked at the Slowpoke.

The Slowpoke looked back.

"H-hi?"

"Sup." The Slowpoke spoke.

"Oh." Red said. He widened his eyes. "Did that Pokemon just talk!?"

Yellow and Pika stood there, their eyes grew wide-open in shock.

"HA HA HA!" The Slowpoke laughed, standing upright. "Time for my next battle!"

The Slowpoke ran across the open field, jumping to the nearest branch. He swung branch-to-branch with his long human-like arms.

"I-I don't think that was a real Slowpoke." Yellow said.

"Pi." Pika nodded.

* * *

Blue's Pinsir found itself pushed against a tree as Haunter grinned widely.

The Advance Level Grunt sighed. "That Pinsir certainly looks like mine but it's a poor imitation when it comes to his brute strength and battling style."

Blue's Pinsir panted tiredly, standing on one knee.

"That failure of a Pokemon is a Ditto right?" The Advance Level Grunt grinned.

"Failure?" Blue looked irritated. "My Ditto is no failure! It's been with me since Cinnabar!"

"Cinnabar? That's Interesting. Haunter. Use flamethrower."

Haunter's mouth brimmed with flames like that of a jack-o-lantern!

"Ditty! Move!" Blue said.

The Ditto-Pinsir struggled to stand up but the Flamethrower moved past the Pokemon! It was going straight to Blue.

"A useless Pokemon. It can't even protect its trainer!"

The Ditto-Pinsir froze in terror as the flamethrower neared Blue.

"Blue!" Silver screamed as he and the rest of the Pokemon ran to her.

The girl's blue eyes turned into a fiery red, sweat trickled from her skin as she stood frozen, terrified. Squirtle quickly jumped in, his shell taking the brunt of the flames!

"B-blasty!"

The flames went away and Squirtle landed on the ground, smiling. He gave Blue a thumbs up, saying that flamethrower was no big deal. Blue took a deep breath, almost feeling like she had a heart attack. She gave a light smile to the Squirtle then angrily looked to the grunt and her Haunter.

"Your eyes." The Advance Level Grunt spoke. "You seem confident in the face of danger. Yet even you seem spooked by that flamethrower, helpless even."

Blue gulped.

"Why is that?" The Advance Level grunt grinned widely. "Are you afraid of a little fire?"

"Oh please." Blue rolled her eyes.

"Haunter. Flamethrower!"

"Here it comes!"

The Ditto-Pinsir, Jigglypuff and Squirtle quickly surrounded Blue & Silver. Silver stood behind, he noticed that Blue's boots took a step back as Haunter's mouth grew red. Silver looked worried, she was shaking.

"Watergun Blasty!" She ordered

Squirtle nodded as the Haunter launched it's flamethrower. Squirtle launched a full-force of water, the fire and water clashed, steam erupted into the air! Squirtle fired water with all it's might until his froze in shock, Haunter emerged from the steam and flames, grinning with a green ball of energy in one claw.

"Energy Ball." The Advance Level Grunt said.

Haunter slammed the Energy Ball into Squirtle, sending it flying.

"B-blasty!" Blue caught the turtle.

Squirtle laid there, knocked-out.

"Blue! Your ditto!" Silver shouted.

Blue turned to Ditto-Pinsir, she saw the Haunter roaring furiously, unleashing a fury of flames onto the Ditto-Pinsir! Ditto-Pinsir desperately shielded itself with it's arms but the flames overpowered the ditto, spreading to the trees above and the twigs below. The Ditto-Pinsir fell on it's knees, collapsing to the ground, it's body oozing into a pink gelatinous form.

"Ditto!" She took a step further, but hesitated, seeing the bits of flames across the roots.

"B-Blue?" Silver said.

Blue's eyes reflected the tiny wisp of flames, horrified. The sound of crackling flames echoed in her head, the image of a huge building burning, a little girl burying her face into the man's chest, holding onto him tightly.

_"Everything will be alright kid." The man smiled. "Your safe now."_

Jigglypuff jumped in, pushing Blue away as another flamethrower surged.

"Jiggly!" Blue shouted.

The flamethrower barely missed Jigglypuff as it struck another tree! The forest was no longer dark and gloomy but a bright and fiery orange! Fire slowly consumed the trees around them!

"It's over." Said the Advance Level Grunt.

"N-no. It's not over." She coughed.

"Flamethrower."

The Haunter's brimmed orange again, launching another wave of fire.

Blue & Jigglypuff quickly moved out of the way as the flamethrower nearly hit them. She quickly got up, gritting her teeth.

"_Get a hold of yourself Blue. That flamethrower is nothing, it's not even that strong."_ Blue looked at the fallen Ditto & Squirtle. "Jiggly! Bounce!"

Jigglypuff nodded, puffing up its body with air.

"Your Jigglypuff isn't that strong." The Advance Level Grunt said. "You beat my Pinsir through teamwork. What can it do alone?"

Blue ignored him. "Puff up your body!"

Jigglypuff nodded, it's face pouted with fierce blue eyes, its body expanded like that of a slightly large round ball, bouncing over and over again on the ground.

_"What are you up to?"_ The Advance Level Grunt thought.

"_Take a deep breath Blue."_ Blue slowly breathed in and out as flames surrounded her. "_That Haunter is nothing compare to my Jiggly!"_

"Flamethrower." The Advance Level Grunt ordered.

* * *

A little girl sat on the ground, holding onto her Pokemon, grass covering the edge of the huge lake. A tear trickled from one of her blue eyes.

"Jiggly…" The Jigglypuff looked concerned.

Next to them, an short old man held onto his cane, looking at her.

"_I don't want to evolve Jiggly yet." _She held her tightly._ "I don't care what the other kids say. I don't care about Jiggly getting stronger. At least not now. I-I just want it to remain a Jiggly a little longer."_

The old man sighed,.

"_Blue." _The old man spoke._ "It's true that Pokemon do get stronger through evolution…"_

_"I…"_

_"Yes Blue?"_

_"I finally taught Jiggly that move."_

The old man looked astonished, dropping his cane.

_"Y-you mean it!?"_

"_Mhmm…"_

_"Heh. Yes, it's true Pokemon get stronger through evolution but you don't have to evolve Jigglypuff now." _

_"I-I don't?" _She wiped a tear off.

_"Your Jigglypuff will learn a lot of moves that it can't as a Wigglytuff. You know what I think?"_

Blue looked up to the old man's smile. "W-what do you think?"

"_Until you decide to evolve it, if ever…"_

* * *

Flamethrower burst from Haunter's jagged smile, enveloping the bouncing Jigglypuff, searing chaotically until… the flames were being pushed back!

The old man's voice echoed in Blue's head. _"…focus on training Jigglypuff to its strongest potential."_

The flames vanished instantaneously! It wasn't just flamethrower, the flames on the trees and roots nearby vanished as well! The Advance Level Grunt widened his eyes, shocked to see the bouncing Jigglypuff's arm wrapped in a frosty sparkling chill!

"W-what's with the air!?" The Advance Level Grunt felt a cold chill across his body.

"Ice Punch!" Blue said.

_"Ice Punch by itself vanished those flames?"_ Silver said.

Jigglypuff bounced off to the ground, launching herself to the Haunter.

"Move Haunter!"

Jigglypuff soared past trees and roots, flames vanishing at rapid speed as Haunter looked absolutely stunned! The air around Jigglypuff's fist was growing colder!

_"What's with that Ice Punch!?" _The Advance Level Grunt said. "MOVE HAUNTER! MOVE!"

Haunter quickly moved, narrowly dodging the Jigglypuff, feeling a cold chill throughout its body but the Jigglypuff bounced against a nearby tree, it's eyes rising onto Haunter in the sky! Haunter floated there in horror as the Jigglypuff bounced flying to him!

"Finish this!" Blue said.

"Flamethrower!" The Advance Level Grunt shouted.

Haunter's eyes shook, his mouth brimmed with flames but as Jigglypuff got closer, the flames brimming in his mouth slowly vanished into smoke! Haunter widened it's eyes in horror at the Jigglypuff, the pink balloon pouting it's face angrily as its frosty fist came closer, closer and closer! The crescent moon shown brightly as the Jigglypuff buried its fist into Haunter's face, freezing Haunter almost instantaneously.

The frozen Haunter fell to the earth, near his trainer's feet. Moonlight shined brightly upon Jigglypuff, smiling and floating gently towards Blue's arms.

"Thanks Jiggly." Blue hugged her Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff patted her trainer on the back.

"T-that was… amazing." Silver muttered.

"Blue!" Three voices called out to her.

Blue & Jiggly turned to the left, seeing Red & Yellow. They turned to the north, seeing Green. The three hurried to Blue & Silver.

"A-are you alright!" Red said.

"I'm fine Red." Blue smiled.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff smiled.

Yellow smiled, "Thank goodness."

"Blue." Green looked elsewhere. "Who's that?"

"Him?" Blue turned to the Black-Capped Trainer.

Red scanned the area. A fallen Pinsir leaning against a tree? Grimer leaning against another tree? A frozen haunter near the black-capped trainer's feet?

Red spoke, "Is he?"

"Yeah. He's behind the disappearances." Blue said.

The man sighed. "You're a real problem girl."

"Pi?" Pika looked at the rooted soil, his ear feeling a presence nearby.

"Careful." Blue said. "His Pokémon aren't special but he's crafty."

"These aren't all his Pokemon?" Green said.

"I don't know."

"Pi?" Pikachu looked at the blue-tinted roots closely.

The Advance Level Grunt spoke, "Tangela. Ancient Power."

"Tangela?" Red said. "There isn't anyon-"

Glowing energized rocks erupted from the dirt, startling the kids! Pikachu jumped back as the kids braced themselves as a blue-vined Pokemon popped it's head out of the dirt! Blue peaked past the erupting rocks, seeing the Tangela's body shifting, shaking… growing.

She recognized what was happening. Evolution.

Green gritted his teeth. "Go! Mach-"

Blue roots erupted from below, latching onto all the Pokeballs on each of the trainer's belts! Red felt the vines tugging onto his Pokeballs, ripping it off from his belt!

"W-was Ancient Power just a diversion!?" Red reached for his belt.

It was too late. Bulbasaur looked back at Red from his Pokeball, worried as it was dragged through the rooted holes!

Green glared at the Advance Level Grunt.

"You owe me a new belt." Green said.

"Now's not the time! Look!" Blue pointed to the evolving Tangela.

The Tangela grew bigger, twice the size then before, it's vines thicker and numerous. The Pokemon retracted it's two largest vines acting like arms, holding onto the Pokeballs. Red could see Poli and Saur's terrified reactions as they were being pulled into it's vine-covered body.

The Advance Level Grunt spoke, "Prepare for a world of pain."

Red widened his eyes, shocked to hear those words. The Imposter Oak's word echoed in his head, _"A world of pain."_

His stiff hands partly grew into a fist, his red eyes glaring at the man.

Red spoke, "Who are you?"

"Pi." Pika growled at the trainer.


	14. Let's Go Pikachu!

The kids stood there watching. Blue glanced worriedly at Squirtle & Ditto, the two resting on a tree nearby. Pika was on his fours, growling at the Tangrowth.

"Who am I?" The Advance Level Grunt responded. "As I said to the girl, I'm a nobody but you? I recognize that boy over there as the Pokémon Champion and I think I know enough of the girl's trickery. So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Um… well…" Red didn't know what to say to that.

Blue walked forth, "He's the guy who's going to challenge the Champion Road's Tournament and help us beat you!"

"B-blue!"

"Champion's Road Tournament huh?" He muttered.

"Hey." Red said. "What's your name? Your real name?"

"Name? My name? No clue what you're talking about boy."

"No clue what I'm… what?"

"As I said. I'm just a nobody."

"_This guy."_ Red's glare slowly vanished. "_He's giving a different vibe from the last guy."_

"Tangrowth." The Advance Level Grunt commanded.

The tall & mighty Tangrowth dawned his eyes on the growling mouse, waiting for a command.

"Power whip."

Tangrowth raised its huge thick vines, the vine's shadow enveloping Pika.

"Move Pika!" Red said.

Pika quickly moved out of the way. The thick vine slammed, no, crashed deep through the soil, breaking apart the roots underneath!

"Thunderbolt!" Red said.

Pika sparked with electricity, throwing a powerful bolt of electricity to the Tangrowth. The electricity coursed through Tangrowth's body but Tangrowth stood calm, not feeling a thing!

"Red!" Blue shouted. "Stop it!"

"What is it? "Red looked. He widened his eyes in horror.

He could see the Pokeballs underneath Tangrowth's thick vines, the Pokémon behind the red glass, screeching, bearing pain from the thunderbolt.

"Pika! Stop! Stop now!" Red said.

Pika stopped, confused by the command.

"The thunderbolt is hurting the Pokémon it captured!"

"Pi!?" Pika looked startled.

"He's using our Pokémon as a shield!" Green looked annoyed, "You have to aim somewhere more vulnerable, like the head!"

"Oh no…" Blue said.

She could see Green's powerful Pidgeot shaking the pain off, but she saw Green's Charmander, panting tiredly.

"Red!" Blue said. "You shouldn't have reacted so fast! Thunderbolt doesn't work well on grass-types!"

Red looked at Tangrowth_. "Grass resists electricity. Compared to a starter Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Tangrowth is a recently evolved Pokémon. How could I make such a dumb mistake?"_

"Are you really entering this year's Pokemon League? How disappointing." The Advance Level Grunt spoke. "Power whip."

Tangrowth threw several thick vines at Pika! Pika moved to the left, dodging the first set of vines crashing into the earth but the second Power Whip came in punching Pikachu in the head as the third set of vines entangled his body!

"Pika!" Red & Yellow shouted.

Tangrowth raised Pika to the crescent moon, slamming Pika into the ground, then slammed it again, again and again, slamming Pikachu into the soil several times as dust sprung into the air!

"Jiggly!" Blue said. "Use Ice-"

Soil erupted behind Blue. She turned around, seeing the vines reaching for Jigglypuff! The vines held onto Jigglypuff tightly as Blue gasped.

Jigglypuff yelped, the vines slamming the balloon Pokémon into a tree, tearing it through!

"Get out of there!" Blue shouted as the tree fell.

From a far distance, a trainer in his red jacket stood on a hill, seeing several trees falling into the forest.

"Right there?" He spoke.

A heart-tailed Pikachu nodded, pointing to where the trees fell.

"C'mon."

A large dragon loomed over his trainer, his eyes glowing orange.

Blue ran to Jiggly rolling and tumbling against the dirt.

"Jiggly!" Blue quickly held onto Jiggly.

Jigglypuff laid there, too weak to battle.

"No." Blue looked to her other two Pokémon. "_Please help_."

A nervous Red shouted, "Stop it. Stop it!"

Tangrowth stopped pounding Pika into the earth, the dust settled as Pika laid there in the soil, sinking its fangs into Tangrowth's vines.

"It still fights desperately even pinned to the ground?" The grunt gritted his teeth. "Tangrowth. Body Slam!"

"Pika! Get out of there!"

The massive behemoth leaped into the air, it's giant shadow looming over Pika. Pika held on, desperately trying to crawl away but the Tangrowth dive-bombed, it's weight slamming Pika even further to the ground as dust erupted again!

"Oh no!" Yellow said.

Green shouted, "Tell your Pika to get out of there! Now!"

The dust settled as Tangrowth moved to one side. Pika laid there, buried in the ground.

"It's already down?" The Advance Level Grunt muttered. His eyes then widened.

Pika slowly rose from the floor, bearing its growling fangs to the Advance Level Grunt and his Tangrowth.

"It won't even admit it's lost. Power Whip."

Tangrowth raised another of his thick vines.

"Pika!" Red shouted.

Tangrowth slammed his vines to the earth but Pika quickly moved to the side, still fast as ever.

The Advance Level Grunt sighed. "Okay. I'll give you a freebie."

"W-what is he up to?"

"Go ahead." He grinned at the Pikachu bearing his fangs to him. "Attack my Tangrowth. Give your best shot."

"_What!?"_ the kids thought.

Tangrowth retracted his vines, staring down at Pika. Pika stared back, his tail shining like steel.

Red shouted, "Pika! It could be a trap!"

Pika leaped from the ground, it's tail gleaming under the moonlight like a sword. Pika slammed his iron tail into Tangrowth's head but Tangrowth stood unfazed, none of the vines were sliced. The mouse found his iron tail bouncing off Tangrowth's vines!

Silver gulped, "T-that can't be right?! Is it?!"

"Are all your Pokémon this useless?" The Advance Level Grunt said. "This fight was over before it began."

Pika didn't stop bearing his fangs but Red stood there shocked, terrified. His red eyes shaking at what he saw.

"Now do you understand how useless your Pokémon are? Your going to enter the Champion's Road Tournament? I recall that's for experienced trainers. Tangrowth isn't even my strongest. That girl defeated my strongest and it couldn't even fight back. You and your Pikachu? Just useless."

Red trembled, his hands no longer forming partly into a fist.

_"I-I can't win this."_ Red thought.

"If you can't beat me. You don't have a shot at the Pokémon League." He glared.

Pika growled at Tangrowth, anger heated in his eyes.

"Pika. Please…"

Pika turned to Red, annoyed what he heard.

"Please stop. Not even your iron tail is…"

Red suddenly felt something striking him in the gut.

"Pika!?" Blue shouted. "W-what are you doing?"

Red laid on the ground as Pika stood on top of him, bearing his fangs to Red!

"W-why is Pika angry at Red?" Yellow gulped.

"I-I don't know."

Red looked puzzled. It wasn't the anger; it was the tear falling from Pika's right eye.

Red could remember rain clanging against metal and leaves throughout Route 1. Lights flashing in the darkness. A little boy full of black hair standing in the cold rain… crying.

_"Red Please… just… just go…" _Red could hear his mother's voice. "_Huh?"_

He could remember her eyes grew worried and silent at a young man standing at the edge of the darkness. The boy's tearful red eyes looked at the man. He stood tall but beaten in the cold rain, tucking his red cap. Red could see the bruises and scratches on his face, the blood trickling from his forehead to his fingertips.

"_Kid."_ The man spoke.

Red tucked his red cap, remembering that day.

"I understand Pika. Why your angry." Red sighed, sitting up. "I almost forgot again. Sorry."

Pika wiped the tear off his eye.

"Pika. Were going to beat the Gym Leaders, beat the Pokémon League and the Champion himself." Red looked to Pika.

Pika nodded slowly, giving a light smile.

The boy's red eyes gave a dark glare to the man. "And I'm certainly going to beat you."

"Oh?" The Advance Level Grunt spoke.

Red stood up, moving his cap around. Pika hopped off Red, landing on his fours, waiting.

"I-is Pika waiting for a command?" Yellow said.

"Y-yeah. I think." Blue said.

Red looked at Tangrowth, his eyes shifting to different parts of its body.

The Advance Level Grunt thought, "_Why are you still fighting?"_

Red pointed to Tangrowth. "Let's go Pika."

"Pi!" Pika nodded.

"Iron Tail!"

Pika dashed across the dirt, jumping to Tangrowth. The vine behemoth stood still, ignoring his attack once again. Pika slammed his sharp tail to Tangrowth but with no luck, the tail bouncing off against the vines. Pika landed on the dirt, gritting its teeth.

"It's futile." The Advance Level Grunt sighed. "Power whip."

Tangrowth launched a flurry of vines straight towards the Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!"

Pika zig-zagged across the thick wall of vines, dodging each one by one.

"Try it again! Iron Tail!"

Pika slammed his bolted tail against the Tangrowth but again to no avail.

"I said it's futile! Power whip!"

"Quick attack!"

"Not this time. Surround it!"

The Tangrowth unleashed a barrage of thick vines as Pika dashed to the left side but the left side was blocked off by a string of vines. Pika pressed his feet against the vines, dashing to the right but that too was blocked off.

"He's creating a cage!" Blue said.

"Constrict." The Advance Level Grunt turned his hand into a fist.

"Pika!" Red gritted his teeth. "_Think Red! Think!"_

Pika glanced everywhere, waiting for a command as the area around him got smaller and smaller.

"_THINK!"_

* * *

_"_I think I get it." An 11-year old Red sat next to an elderly gentleman.

"Not an easy concept to grasp but you're lucky your Pikachu has the right traits. Perhaps your Pokémon will have better luck than mine." He sighed. "If you bring out your Pikachu's hidden potential, even ground-types and grass-types will fear your Pikachu!"

Red looked at Pika, sleeping in the grass.

"Even grass and ground-types huh?"

* * *

"Ah!" Red remembered. "Pika! Hidden power!"

Pika nodded as the vines closed in. Suddenly a burst of icy-blue energy pushed back against the thick vines!

"Quick attack!"

Pika pressed his feet against a vine, quickly launching into the air, jumping above and leaping past the vines.

"Lucky." The grunt said. "However, it isn't like Ice Punch before. All you did was delay it! Powerwhip Tangrowth!"

"Iron Tail! This time! This time will be it!" Red held his stiff hands partly into a fist.

Pika swung his tail, gleaming under the crescent moonlight like steel. Tangrowth stood firmly as Pika was surrounded by another flurry of constricting vines.

"How many times? It's not going to…" The Advance Level Grunt eyes grew shock.

Tangrowth looked startled, shreds of vines were thrown into the moonlight, the gleamed tail going through Tangrowth's vines!

"That shouldn't be possible!" The Grunt shouted. "Power whip!"

"Iron Tail!"

Several thick vines came flying at Pika but Pika swung his gleaming tail, slicing through them all!

"H-how is Pika suddenly doing damage!?" Silver asked.

"I'm… not sure." Blue said. "Green?"

"Iron Tail has another effect." Green explained

Pika pressed his feet against the ground, leaving behind shredded vines.

Green continued, "By chance… it can lower a Pokémon's defense."

Sweat trickled against Tangrowth's face as it grouped more of its vines at the charging Pika. Pika charged in, shredding them all!

"I get that but…" Blue looked at the Tangrowth's numerous vines. "How does Tangrowth still have so many vines? I could've sworn much of it was destroyed."

"Its defenses are lowered but it's ability isn't. Regenerator. If Tangrowth is still standing, it's vines will regenerate!"

Pika found himself mid-air, surrounded by an onslaught of regenerated vines at the front and from behind!

"Hidden Power!" Red shouted.

Pika's body burst with icy-blue energy, pushing the onslaught of vines away!

"It's getting closer!" The Advance Level Grunt said. "Move Tangrowth! Move back!"

Pika swung his iron tail through several more vines, nearly striking Tangrowth's face! Tangrowth jumped back, sending more vines but Pika burst with icy-blue energy, pushing away the vines as it leaped even further. Pika pressed his feet against another vine.

"Focus Punch Pika!"

"Idiot. That move requires charging!" The Advance Level Grunt grinned. "Power whip! I win!"

Thick vines erupted from the dirt, reaching Pikachu below.

"No!" Everyone but Red looked horrified.

"Pi!?" Pika saw the vines encircling the mouse, grabbing it by the neck, arms, tail and waist!

"Pikachu!" Yellow screamed.

The kids witness the mouse torn to pieces. Each one shocked, except Red.

"Pi!" Pika emerged from the torn "Pikachu", brute orange energy expending from his fist!

The torn Pikachu grinned, quickly throwing the real Pikachu before it collapsed into dust!

"Substitute!?" The Advance Level Grunt's eyes grew wide. "He used a decoy to give himself time to charge Focus Punch!?"

Pika gritted his fangs, charging head-on to the Tangrowth!

"It's too close! Tangrowth! Use your vines to shield yourself!"

"Focus Punch!" Red shouted.

Pika slammed his fist into Tangrowth's head as the behemoth quickly shielded himself! The great force pushed the giant two feet away, but the vines took the brunt of the damage.

"In order to deliver a critical blow." Sweat trickled against Green's face. "Pikachu needs to actually strike the head. That blow isn't going to cut it."

"Nice try." The grunt said.

Pika landed on Tangrowth's shoulder.

"Hey." Red glared at the man. "Did you forget how close Pika is."

Pika gritted his teeth, glaring at the Tangrowth, raising his tail!

"This isn't good." The Advance Level Grunt looked at Tangrowth's vines, too many of them were regenerating!

"Checkmate."

"Tangrowth. Jump back!"

Tangrowth quickly moved back but it was too late! Pikachu's tail gleamed under the moonlight like a metal sword.

_"I got no choice!" _The Advance Level Grunt widened his eyes. "USE HYPER BEAM!"

"Pi!?" Pika saw Tangrowth's face bursting with chaotic energy.

"No, you don't!" Blue shouted.

"What!?" The Advance Level Grunt looked below Tangrowth's feet, the soil was being pushed upward again. "No way!"

Tangrowth looked below, seeing Squirtle charging in, widening his hands!

"Fake-out!" Blue shouted.

The Squirtle clapped his hands, a powerful wave of air shocked throughout Tangrowth's body, flinching him! Suddenly Tangrowth's face stopped overflowing with chaotic energy. Squirtle let out a weak smile before faintly tumbling and rolling to the dirt.

"My Pokémon!" Red shouted.

"_I-I don't get it."_ The Advance Level Grunt gritted his teeth. _"Why… why do you still keep fighting!?"_

"PI…" Pikachu threw his metallic tail!

Tangrowth's eyes widened in shock.

"Are not useless! Iron Tail!"

"… KA!" Pikachu slammed his tail into Tangrowth's head, the brunt of the force buried deep in his face, sending his head crashing into the dirt, turning the huge behemoth nearly upside down! Dirt erupted around Tangrowth's body as his trainer braced himself.

"W-whoa…" Yellow & Silver watched.

The dust settled and there the kids saw Pika standing on top of Tangrowth, panting, smiling.

"H-he actually did it." Green said.

"You did it Pika." Red ran to the Pikachu.

Pika fell on his knees. Red quickly grabbed Pika, holding him in his arms. Red looked at him and saw Pika smiling.

Red smiled back, "Thanks… for reminding me what I'm forgetting…"

"I-it's over…" Green said.

"Yeah." Blue smiled.

"Oh yes. It's over." The Advance Level Grunt clapped his hand.

"You?" Red said.

Everyone turned to the Advance Level Grunt. He didn't look afraid, he just clapped.

"Power whip." The Advance Level Grunt said.

"Your defeated! Your Pokémon fain…"

Two thick vines erupted from behind, constricting Red and Pikachu!

"What!?" The kids shouted.

"I hate to crush your little victory but…" The Advance Level Grunt glared at the kids. "Did you forget about Tangrowth's ability Regenerator?"

"No! I could've sworn Pika beaten it!" Red could feel the vines slowly crushing his body.

"It doesn't just regenerate body parts. It regenerates health, stamina. A pretty overpowering ability don't you think?"

"S-Squirtle!" Blue looked at Squirtle in her arms.

It was too weak to battle any longer.

"W-what do we do?" Yellow panicked.

"The ability shouldn't be active if it's knocked out!" Red said.

"Tell me Red. Red was it?" The Advance Level Grunt said. "When did you think it was knocked out?"

Red looked puzzled by that question.

"You did some serious damage to Tangrowth. Had you checked and made sure it was finished, you would've walked out of here a victor, but you didn't and while you basked in your so-called victory." The Advance Level Grunt looked at the Tangrowth slowly getting back up, slowly recovering his strength. "Tangrowth recovered from that near knock-out. What an amateur mistake."

"Red!" Everyone shouted.

"I hate to admit this but just like that girl, you fought well Red. However, this is where your journey comes to an end."

Their bodies struggled against the vines, the other kids stood frozen, horrified, helpless with no active Pokémon nearby. The Pokemon locked in their Pokeballs within Tangrowth's body, their eyes shook, frightened. Even Green froze, having no idea what to do.

Then suddenly, Tangrowth's crushing grip burnt instantaneously, crisped to flame. Red & Pika suddenly felt lighter. Red's felt something soft but full of muscle. He opened his eyes, startled to see a curious yellow dragon looking at him!

"Whoa!?" Red quickly jumped off as the big dragon laid Pika gently to the floor. "I-is that… a Dragonite."

"Yes, it is." A trainer stepped in. "I got a call that even the Champion was stuck in an ugly situation."

Green glanced elsewhere.

"Luckily I came just in time." A cape flew against the wind.

"L-l-la…" Red stood there, shocked to see who it was.

"Lance of the Elite Four!" Blue shouted.

"Everything is going to be fine. For I'm here." Lance said.


	15. The Challenger's Road

Lance and his Dragonite stood between the kids and the Advance Level Grunt. The grunt stood there, sweat dripping into his cape.

Lance spoke, "How about we keep this short and…"

Vines erupted from behind, stretching forward to Lance's belt full of pokeballs!

Green shouted, "Watch out! He's going to…"

Dragonite turned around slightly, vanishing in a quick second as the vines instantaneously burn before it could touch the belt!

"I-I saw Dragonite move." The Advance Level Grunt widened his eyes. "B-but I couldn't see what move he used. It's fast. Too fast."

"Dragonite. Yank it."

Dragonite grabbed the burnt vines, yanking the entire vines from the soil. Tangrowth could feel the force pulling him in as Dragonite raised another fist.

Blue shouted, "The Pokeballs in Tangrowth's body! You have to hit him in the hea-"

"I saw. Mega Punch!"

Dragonite's fist enveloped in orange brutish energy, driving it into Tangrowth's face, throwing him into the earth! The giant laid there, knocked out for good this time as Pokeballs swung from it's vined body.

"Our Pokemon!" Red smiled.

Red & Green searched the scattered Pokeballs as Lance looked at the grunt.

"So. You used Pokemon as hostages." Lance gave a dark glare to the man. "What kind of a coward would do such thing?"

The Advance Level Grunt stood there, angrily but silently staring at the trainer.

"You don't really have much of choice now."

"What?"

"You saw how impressive my Dragonite's speed is. Escaping is not an option and I know your out of Pokemon. That Tangrowth was your last one isn't it? So where are the kidnapped Pokemon & people?"

_"I've hidden my Pokemon quite well before. How could he just be so sure?"_

"Well?"

He sighed, "You got me."

* * *

The Advance Level Grunt lead the way. Dragonite pouted it's nostrils against his neck, watching for any funny business as Lance held the grunt's Pokeball belt, each containing the grunt's KO'd Pokemon.

"Here it is." The Advance Level Grunt stood below the cliff-side.

"There's nothing here." Red looked at the barren cliff-side

"No. There's something." Yellow said. "I sense something behind that wall."

Lance glanced at the little girl. _"Sense something?"_

"Look." Green said.

He pulled off a rugged cover. On the other side, a small cave.

The Advance Level Grunt sweated nervously. _"I can't let that one prisoner see me. She'll be absolutely terrifying if that happens."_

"Let's take a look." Lance walked forth.

The group looked inside. There were Pokemon, tired and sitting around in cages, big & small.

"What is this?"

Blue looked at a notebook on a tiny metal table nearby, titled "Primal Powers".

_"Isn't that what Prof. Oak was researching on?"_ Blue thought.

She looked next to the notebook, red vials labeled with a red "R". She look to the notebook, turning to the first page.

"_The Berserk Gene?"_ Green thought. She looked at the red vials.

The kids scattered through the tiny cave, looking around as Pokemon's eyes slowly dawned on them from the darkness. Blue scrolled through the next page as the Advance Level Grunt glanced at a small box nearby.

Blue closed the book, "_The Berserk Gene causes the host to go… well berserk. I wonder if that has to do with the rumors of berserk Pokemon roaming around Viridian Forest?"_

"Bill!" Red saw the curly-haired kid tied to a chair. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah. Where did that creepy Pokemon go?"

"It's defeated."

"Oh thank heavens. Can you guys untie me now and- Guys! Look!" Bill spotted the Advance Level Grunt taking action.

He quickly swiped the Pokeball belt from Lance's hand, leaping for the box! Inside, he pulled out two Pokeballs!

Lance gritted his teeth. "Dragonite! Grab him."

He turned around, seeing Dragonite peeking his head outside, he was too big to fit in the cave!

"Abra!" The Grunt clicked the Pokeball. "Teleport!"

"No!" Lance ran to the grunt.

It was too late. The pokeball poofed open and in an instant, he vanished. A pair of blue eyes patiently watched from the shadow.

"Damn."

"It's not all bad." Red walked to a cage. "I found the missing people."

It was a rather large cage, six people sitting inside. Red opened the cage, seeing the people crawl out, smiling at the sight of freedom.

"Thank you young man." A man stepped out.

"D-dad?" Silver said.

"Silver?"

Silver hugged the man in the shadows.

"I guess I must thank you for all of this." He stood up.

The man stepped out of the shadows as two more crawled out. Red could see the waistcoat over his white shirt.

The man gave a friendly warm smile to Red, "I am Giovanni."

* * *

"You guys go on ahead." Lance said. "I'll call someone in to assist the Pokemon here."

"Can't you just free them?" Yellow said.

"I'd like to but unfortunately these might be the rumored berserk Pokemon."

"Oh..." Yellow looked to the ground. "Okay."

"Don't worry." Lance smiled. "I'm sure those Pokemon will go back to living their lives as soon as possible."

"T-thanks mister." Yellow smiled.

"Let's go everyone." Red smiled.

"Yeah." Bill sighed. "I'd had enough of these spooky rumors and…"

Bill raised his head, creep by the sight of a Slowpoke laid flat on his face, panting, tired, stretching his arms.

Yellow looked puzzled. "Is that who I think it is?"

Green said, "What's a Slowpoke doing all the way here?"

"Need…. Water… exhausted… running. Too much." The Slowpoke spoke.

Bill jumped back, "Did that Slowpoke just talked!?"

"Whoa! A talking Slowpoke." Blue pulled out a Pokeball. "I need to catch it."

"I'M NOT A POKEMON!" The Slowpoke shouted, startling Blue.

* * *

Hours passed into the night since Silver left with his dad. The kids looked absolutely horrified. There it was, the house a complete wreck.

"What a dump." The Slowpoke said.

"Your still here?" Bill said.

"How did this happen!?" Blue said.

"Oh no! Nononononono!" Red looked inside.

He was horrified by the trail of destroyed wood. The stairs were barely usable, the wooden plating destroyed. Red took a peek of the second floor, seeing a trail there too along with a broken window.

"What happened!?"

Green scratched his cheek. "I… can explain."

"Hey." A voice spoke nearby.

The voice shook fear in Red's heart. He turned around, seeing the man staring at him… through the cracked window.

"I've come to check if Yellow is alright." Wilton spoke.

"W-were you waiting at the window all day?!"

"Uh. See ya guys!" The Slowpoke ran off. "Good luck with the spooky fat man!"

"D-don't leave us!" Red shouted. "Uh…"

Wilton was no longer behind the window. He was inside the room, standing behind Red.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Wilton sat down on the green couch.

"I'll pay for all the damages!" Green bowed. "I'm greatly sorry for your house!"

"I guess that works." Wilton scratched his head. "Considering what happened in Viridian Forest, must have been tiresome." He yawned, "You guys can sleep here if you want."

"Um. Thanks." Red looked at the messy floor. "Luckily we got our sleeping bags."

"Sure. Sure" Wilton laid on the couch, shutting his eyes closed.

"Huh." Yellow said. "He seems tired as well."

"He also took Green's explanation really well." Blue said.

"Weird." Red said. "I was expecting him to tear you apart Green."

"I'm surprised Green apologized like that." Bill said.

"Let's just go to sleep." Green rolled a sleeping bag on the floor.

* * *

Pidgeys chirped throughout the morning blue of Viridian City. A short man sporting glasses and a tuft of curly hair looked through the window. Trainers, trainers everywhere roamed the streets of Viridian City. He took a deep breath.

"So Chairman. The big day has arrived." The girl near her desk smiled. "The Challenger's Road tournament!"

"First time working?" The chairman said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your quite enthusiastic and youthful." He turned around, giving a nostalgic smile. "You seem new for a reporter."

"I guess. This is my third interview on the job."

"I see. So what would you like to ask er…"

"Gabby and this cameraman next to me is Ty." Gabby smiled.

"Sup." Ty said.

"But as you requested. No cameras! So no worries of Ty being here."

"I see. So what would like to ask Gabby?"

She flipped through her notes.

"Ah! So Chairman of the Pokemon Association! Our readers want to know who are the famous trainers to enter this league. The top dogs everyone should beware of."

"Good question." The man pushed back his glasses. "Yes. The most famous entrants are…"

* * *

_"Kiyo the Karate King, former Kanto Gym Leader of Saffron City before Sabrina took over!"_

"Yes?" The receptionist smiled at the Black Belt.

"Is this correct?" Kiyo looked confused at the pamphlet. "What kind of a league allows badge-stealing?!"

"Calm down friend." A man in a red trenchcoat smiled eagerly. "Here. A honey bun."

"Oh… Well. I haven't ate."

"You want to gamble for one first?" The Gambler grinned, holding a pair of dice.

_"The Veilstone Gambler, retired Sinnoh Gym Leader of Veilstone City!" _

"Dad!" A little girl full of pink short hair punched the gambler in the gut.

The Gambler fell on his knees, looking at his daughter in great pain.

"Maylene sweetie." He smiled in tears. "Why do you keep punching your old man!?"

"Gambling turns people like you into a bunch of spineless cheats!" She shouted.

The Gambler fell into a deep depression. "My own daughter… sees me as spineless…"

"Uh... is he… alright?" Kiyo said.

Maylene rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it."

"What's with all the noise?" An older birdkeeper took off his goggles, placing them on his black shirt, yawning on a row of chairs nearby. "Can't you see some of us are sleeping?"

_"Walker, former Gym Leader of Violet City, retired policeman and accomplished Dodrio rider!"_

"Am I late?!" A man with strikingly long hair dashed through the automated doors!

_"Jet, the youngest and most accomplished Pokeathlon Athlete of his generation! _

"The hell is with your clothing?" Walker looked at the young man's athletic clothing. "It's cold out there. Why are you wearing a freaking jersey outdoors!? Your weird!"

"W-weird!?" Jet looked like he was struck by an arrow.

"So weird!"

"S-so weird!?" Jet looked like he was struck by two arrows.

* * *

"Why are you digging a hole?" A Bug Catcher looked inside.

"I just like digging is all." The Hiker picked up his shovel. "Morning already?"

_"The Underground Man, famous architect of Sinnoh's underground and father to Byron, the Steel Gym Leader of Canalave City" _

The Underground man climbed out, yawning and sniffing his armpits in the middle of Viridian park.

"Oh goodness." A gentleman spoke. "Ignore him lady."

"I don't mind." The Parasol lady smiled. "It's honestly refreshing from the comfort of home."

_"Yanase Berlitz, famous travelogue writer, researcher and the wife and mother of the famous Berlitz family!"_

"So many peculiar people in one place." An Engineer sighed, seeing the digger walking past the rich lady and her butler. He took off his yellow helmet, stretching his arms. "What should I do now?"

_"Noland! The famous engineer whose knowledge knows no bounds in either builds or battles!"_

* * *

"May I look at that Rhyhorn of yours?" Giovanni smiled at the coach trainer in the long green jacket.

_"Grace Gabena, proud Rhyhorn Racer and mother!"_

"Sure. He won't bite." Grace smiled. She noticed the red-haired boy hiding behind the man's legs. "Cute kid you have there."

"Hey. I'm not cute!" Silver growled at the lady.

"You remind me of my daughter." Grace said. "She's tiny but she bites!"

"You're a mother?" Giovanni looked surprised. "I would've never guess seeing how young you look."

"I hear that a lot and I would've never guessed you're so good with Rhyhorns." Grace smiled at the relaxed Rhyhorn cuddling in Giovanni's hands. "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh uh…" Giovanni smiled. "I've had a few interactions with Rhyhorn in my day."

"Really? You don't seem like an amateur or anything." Grace looked a little surprised. "You seem pretty experienced actually in handling Rhyhorn."

"Well I have to be experienced in handling Pokemon. I'm entering this tournament as well." Giovanni smiled.

* * *

_"Zuki, the strongest and most famous member of the Kimono Girls!"_

"How do you like my cooking?" The blonde man gave a test-taste of the soup in the boiling pot

"Oh it's really good." Zuki smelled the aroma of the soup in her hands.

"How on an artistic level?" The man smiled.

"Artistic? Isn't that kind of… a bit much for food?"

"What!?" The man angrily looked down on the girl. "How DAAAARE you not see food as an art form!"

_"Siebold, famous chef who almost won Kalos's Pokemon League!"_

"Uh…" Zuki moved back, frightened by the man's sudden anger.

"I cook you a good meal and you repay me with such harsh words!?" Siebold shouted.

"Uh… harsh?" Zuki looked confused.

"It's not a big deal. It's just food." An ace trainer ate a spoonful of his soup.

Siebold's crazy blood-shotted eyes darted elsewhere.

_Vito Winstrate of the famous battle-crazed Winstrate Family from Hoenn._

"Not a big deal?" Siebold angrily walked to the ace trainer. "People take careful timing and planning to create a meal balanced in flavor and style and you think it's not a big deal!?"

Vito grinned. "You could continue ranting or we could settle this through a battle!"

"Yes! A cooking battle!" Siebold grinned back.

"Uh… t-that's not what I mean!" Vito felt his arm being dragged by Siebold. "L-let me go! You look skinny! How are you so strong!?"

"What a nasty temper." A janitor swept some leaves with a rake.

_"Geoff the 'Janitor'! President of the Battle Company!"_

The Janitor looked elsewhere, he wondered_. "Why is that guy not wearing a shirt in this time of the season?"_

There laid a huge bulky shirtless man in the grass, wearing nothing but swimming trunk's in this chilly time of the season.

"_Mantine Surfer Boss! Number 1 Mantine Surfer in all of Alola!"_

* * *

_"And finally…"_ The Chairman smiled. _"An old childhood friend of the Pokemon Champion and famous child actress!"_

"Wow." Red looked around.

He saw a painter near the fountain painting a picture of her mime-like Pokemon, a biker maintaining his bike near the road as his firebreathing Pokemon handed him a screw, a Gambler in a red trench coat and his daughter playing poker against a Black Belt, a Bird Keeper and an Athlete in one of the Pagoda rest areas, it's roof holding a sleeping Pidgeot. He saw a Juggler juggling his Pokeballs before a lass, a parasol lady, her butler and a breeder holding her fox-like Pokemon. He saw a swimmer in his speedo doing stretches with his starfish Pokemon in the chilly winds. He saw a Channeler foretelling the fortune of a Bug Catcher, spooking him and his mushroom bug Pokemon out. He saw an Ace Trainer furiously stirring his pot in some sort of competition against a cook.

Red looked around him, so many people, kids & adults, of different backgrounds all in this one spot, the park.

_"Are they all trainers?"_ Red said. "What could've attracted all these players? The thrill of a challenge?"

"That and a bonus prize." Green said.

"A bonus prize?"

"1 million Pokedollars, 1st place."

Red dropped his jaw.

"O-one million Pokedollars!?" Blue said. "No wonder why so many trainers elsewhere came to Kanto! That's a whole lot of money!"

"Yeah. This tournament is definitely different from the previous ones."

"Green? Green!" A girl called out to him.

"Huh?" Green looked. a familiar face waving hello to him. "Oh hey."

"Whoa." Red looked at the raven-haired girl in her white shirt and black skirt. "_She's pretty."_

Blue gasped, "Y-you know Diantha, Green!? The famous movie star!"

"M-movie star!?"

Diantha smiled at the three. "Green's friends right?" Nice to meet you!"

"How do you know each other!?

"My family travels a lot, I had a lot of teachers." Green said. "One of them was a guru in Kalos. He had other students, one of which was Diantha. That's how we met."

"Oh." Blue gave a sly grin. "So. Are you two…"

Green looked at those sinister eyes. "It's not what you think."

"I don't know what you're talking about? What am I thinking Green?"

"I know what your thinking Blue! Were not…"

"Hey Diantha." Red asked. "Are you and Green like girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Diantha's eyes widened. Green & Blue looked stumped, slowly twisting their necks to Red. The young actress giggled at the question, letting out a little smile.

"No. Were just friends." Diantha smiled. "Anyways. I just came to tell you that I'm also challenging the Challenger's Road Tournament."

Green took a deep breath. "That makes sense. That or your filming some movie."

Diantha gave a determined smile. "I can't wait to challenge you at the Indigo League!"

"Sure." Green said.

Diantha nodded happily, running off to the crowds full of trainer as Green watched.

"Well. We better go too Red." Blue smiled, holding Red's hand. "Bill, Yellow and Silver are going to cheer us on at the starting line!"

"Uh…" Red looked at Blue's hand holding onto his. "Y-yeah. Sure."

* * *

"Whoa." Red went through the crowds of people waiting at the starting line, the edge of red concrete meeting the edge of green grass, leading into the heart of Viridian Forest.

These were all trainers. Red could see Viridian's civillians cheering from the side. There was Bill, Yellow & Silver calling out to them, cheering on.

Red & Blue looked to the front, seeing a huge stage to the side.

"Hello." A short man stepped on stage. "I'm the Chairman of the Pokemon Association, the governing body that organizes the Pokemon League. I'm sure many of you are aware that this season's Pokemon League was designed to more of a challenge. Gyms have been replaced with major Gym Trials listed in the pamphlets. There are deadlines and slots to compete for after a Gym Trial is over. After that, no more chances except one. You may have notice the 8th Gym is not listed."

Red looked at the list of Gym Trials. _"It only goes up to seven."_

"That's because the 'Eighth Gym Trial', the only alternative to enter the Pokemon League is to discover the identity of the Viridian Gym Leader."

The crowd suddenly went silent, confused by this.

"Anyone who discovers the identity of the Viridian Gym Leader will automatically enter the league regardless of deadlines, slots or badges. And yes, you can steal other people's badges, badges of power that trainers must defend from other trainers once acquired. At the end of succeeding every challenge, you'll be granted prize money, a mystery item and of course a badge containing significant power. In the end, you need seven badges to compete for the title of Pokemon Champion."

Red looked on with determination.

"Trainers. The Challenger's Road tournament officially begins!"

Trainers erupted with joy, running past the red-green line.

"I-I'm really doing this. I'm really doing this!" Red smiled. "You guys ready?"

Red looked at his three red Pokeballs, Pika, Poli and Saur nodded with excitement.

Red stepped past the line alongside hundreds of others trainers, running alongside them. Pika looked up from his Pokeball, seeing Red smiling in excitement. He hasn't seen this Red in a long time. He looked happy.


End file.
